Caminos Cruzados
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: En el marco del Wourld Youth, Rika Ozawa y su novio, Genzo Wakabayashi, descubrirán que sus caminos están a punto de cruzarse con los de Taro Misaki y Lily Del Valle, la prima de Rika. Cuadrado amoroso con un final muy obvio... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Rika
1. Default Chapter

**CAMINOS CRUZADOS.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**_Tokio, Japón._**

La selección juvenil de Japón estaba lista para el Mundial sub-19, el cual iba a disputarse en Tokio y que comenzaría en tan solo 10 días. Los grupos ya estaban formados, de manera que ya sabían que sus rivales en la primera ronda serían Italia, Uruguay y México. Como tienen un par de días libres, algunos de los miembros deciden juntarse en un campo de fútbol público para echarse una "cascarita" y recordar los viejos tiempos. Curiosamente, todos los que se reúnen pertenecieron alguna vez al Nankatsu, con excepción de Aoi.

¡Bien! Formemos los equipos.- dice Tsubasa.

Nosotros queremos jugar con el capitán, como cuando estábamos en el Shutetsu.- dijo Kisugi.

¡Ey! ¿Por qué no formamos los equipos de acuerdo a como lo hicimos en el primer encuentro que tuvieron Tsubasa y Wakabayashi?.- interviene Ishizaki.- será como revivir aquellos momentos en los que su capitán era un pesado.

Me parece bien. Así tendremos la oportunidad de darte una paliza, Ishizaki.- responde Wakabayashi.

¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Algunas cosas nunca cambian... .- suspiró Misaki.

Hay una carcajada general. El juego comienza y todos se la están pasando muy bien, recordando una vez más cómo se habían hecho amigos y por qué seguían siéndolo. Al finalizar el día, la mayoría están un poco agotados, pero muy satisfechos.

Oye Wakabayashi, me contaron una cosa muy interesante sobre ti... .- empezó a decir Ishizaki, con el tonito fastidioso que suele usar.

¿Qué cosa?.- pregunta Kisugi.- ¡Vamos, cuenta!

¿Es cierto que te conseguiste una novia en Europa, Wakabayashi?.- continuó Ishizaki.- una novia pelirroja.

¿Eso es cierto, Wakabayashi-san?.- pregunta Izawa.- ¿Por qué no nos habías contado?

¡Oh, vamos muchachos! Si Wakabayashi-san tuviese una novia nos lo habría contado.- interviene Takasugi.

Creí que solo Misaki lo sabía.- responde al fin Wakabayashi.

¿QUÉEEEEEEE?.- gritan todos al unísono, con excepción de Misaki.

Entonces, ¿es ciertooooo?.- inquiere Aoi.

¿Quién es?.- pregunta Tsubasa.

¡Ya dinos, Wakabayashi-san!.- dijo Taki.

Es Rika Ozawa, ¿no es así?.- continuó Ishizaki.

¿La chica que fue nuestra asistente en el campeonato mundial de Francia?.- pregunta Morisaki.

La misma.

Sigo sin entender como fue que se enteraron.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Yo no les dije nada amigo, sabes que no te traicionaría.- respondió Misaki a la defensiva.

Él no me lo dijo, me lo contó Youko Katagiri, ya ven que ella y Rika son muy buenas amigas.- respondió Ishizaki.

¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada, Wakabayashi-san?.- seguía preguntando Izawa.

Saben que no soy la clase de persona que cuenta su vida privada a los cuatro vientos.- responde Wakabayashi.

¡Jaaa! ¿No me digan que es por eso que Ozawa ha vuelto a ser nuestra asistente en la selección?.- grita Urabe.

¿Todavía lo dudas? Vino desde Europa para estar con su "amorcito".- se burló Ishizaki.

Cállate, Ishizaki.- murmura Wakabayashi.

¡Ahhhh! ¿No me digas que el SGGK se ha avergonzado?.- continúa fregando Ishizaki.- ¿Para qué te consigues una novia entonces?

Al menos yo sí tengo el valor de decirle a una chica que me gusta.- respondió Wakabayashi con desdén.

Ishizaki se ruboriza y al fin se calla, pero ahora se ha convertido en el blanco de todas las burlas, pues todos conocen acerca de su "atracción fatal" por Yukari.

Es tan agradable cuando estamos todos juntos.- comenta Misaki.

Sí. Son de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.- dice Tsubasa.

Al día siguiente, Wakabayashi vagaba sin rumbo fijo por el centro de Tokio. Se suponía que esa mañana había quedado de salir con Rika, pero ésta le canceló a última hora, pretextando que una prima lejana había venido de visita a Japón y ella quería llevarla a conocer la ciudad.

Como el mundial estaba cada vez más cerca, cada día aumentaba el número de turistas. Wakabayashi batalló para encontrar una banca desocupada en un pequeño parque cercano al estadio, pero al final logró encontrar una vacía, la única. Se quitó la gorra y se recostó en la banca, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza, procurando no lastimar aún más sus heridas. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse un poco, aunque con el barullo que había la cosa era un poco difícil.

Disculpa, pero ése es mi asiento.- dijo una voz.

Genzo abrió los ojos para ver quien le había hablado. Parada a un lado de él estaba una chica latina, con un largo cabello castaño oscuro que le caía en cascada por la espalda y unos fascinantes ojos negros. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y un mapa en las manos, y se veía un poco molesta. Wakabayashi rara vez se fijaba en una chica, y menos desde que comenzó a salir con Rika, pero lo primero que notó al ver a la muchacha fue que era realmente preciosa.

¿En serio? Creí que las bancas de los lugares públicos no tenían dueño.- respondió, sin incorporarse. La chica hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Estaba sentada aquí no hace ni dos minutos.- dijo ella.- solo me levanté a recoger mi mapa, pues se lo llevó el viento, y regreso y me encuentro con que mi sitio ya se ocupó.

De verdad que lo lamento, pero así es la vida.

Escucha.- la chica suavizó el tono de su voz.- no te molestaría sino fuera porque todos los sitios están ocupados y batallé muchísimo para encontrar un lugar vacío.

Genzo se incorporó y observó a la muchacha por unos instantes.

Lo lamento, he sido muy descortés, siéntate por favor.- le dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la chica lo llamó de nuevo.

Oye, creo que esta banca es lo suficientemente grande para ambos, si no te molesta compartir.

Él vio que la chica le sonreía, así que regresó y se sentó a su lado.

¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna dirección?.- le preguntó a la muchacha, señalando el mapa que ella traía en las manos.

Eh, no, muchas gracias, creo que podré arreglármelas, además, espero a alguien que conoce la ciudad, confío en que no tarde mucho.

Ya veo. Supongo entonces que vienes al mundial.

Pues sí y no, es decir, vengo a trabajar aquí por un par de meses, pero aprovecharé para ver jugar a mi selección.- respondió la joven con orgullo.- estoy realmente emocionada, éste es mi primer mundial, muero de ganas porque comience ya. Vaya, si yo me siento así no me imagino cómo se han de sentir los jugadores.

Dímelo a mí, soy portero de mi selección.

Ante estas palabras, la joven volteó a verlo sumamente sorprendida. Inmediatamente después comenzó a ruborizarse a más no poder.

¡Ay, cielos! ¡Pero si usted es...! ¿Cómo no lo reconocí? Es que sin la gorra... ¡pero aun así!

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, un tanto divertido al ver su reacción.

¡Es que usted es Genzo Wakabayashi! ¡El portero titular de Japón, el guardameta estrella del Hamburgo!

¿Sabes quien soy?.- ahora Genzo estaba sorprendido.

¡Cómo no voy a saberlo! He seguido su carrera casi desde que comenzó a jugar en Alemania, soy su más grande admiradora, me encantan su manera de jugar y su dedicación. ¡Ay no, qué pena! Y yo que le pedí que se quitara de mi asiento...

No, soy yo el que debería estar avergonzado, fui muy descortés.- dijo Genzo, francamente divertido y un tanto halagado.

No, no, yo me vi muy abusiva. Es que así soy yo, de vez en cuando me dejo llevar... Por favor, acepte mis disculpas.

Solo si tú aceptas las mías por haberme portado de una forma tan maleducada.

De acuerdo.- ella volvió a sonreír.

Vaya, debo confesar que me siento halagado.

¿Por qué?

Por saber que una chica tan linda ha seguido tan de cerca mi carrera.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse aún más que la vez anterior y soltó una carcajadita nerviosa. A Wakabayashi le estaba agradando cada vez más estar con ella. Pero entonces, el celular de la muchacha emitió un pitido, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

¡Ay, no! ¡Pero qué tarde es!.- dijo la muchacha, mientras checaba el teléfono.- ¡Y me han dejado plantada! Bueno, no importa, fue un placer compartir el lugar con usted.- la chica se levantó de un salto y comenzó a trotar.

¡Espera!.- la detuvo Genzo, levantándose también.- ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?

¡Lo siento, se me hace tarde!

Al menos dime a qué selección vienes a apoyar.

A México.- respondió ella, con un guiño.- ¡Hasta pronto!

Cuando Genzo regresó a la banca, notó que uno de los broches que sujetaban el cabello de la muchacha había caído al suelo. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se agachó y lo recogió. En esos instantes, una voz conocida se dejó oír a sus espaldas.

¡Wakabayashi-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- era Teppei Kisugi, quien venía con Takasugi, Taki, Izawa, Aoi e Ishizaki.

Uhhh, te vimos con esa linda chica, ¡no estarás poniéndole los cuernos a Ozawa!.- dijo Ishizaki.

No digas idioteces, solo conversábamos, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

¡Ah, pero qué bárbaro! ¡Qué pegue tienes!.- siguió fregando Ishizaki.

Por supuesto, no como otros...

¿Qué tratas de decir?.- preguntó Ryo, molesto.

Todos soltaron la carcajada. Wakabayashi contempló unos instantes el broche de la chica y después se lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.


	2. DOS

**Capítulo 2.**

Wakabayashi y Rika llegaban al hospital General de Tokio, pues 10 minutos antes habían recibido una terrible noticia: Taro Misaki había sido atropellado por un camión al querer salvar a su hermana Yoshiko. Ya se encontraban en la sala de espera Tsubasa, Sanae, Ishizaki, Aoi, Yukari, Kumi y Manabu. Los demás aun no se habían enterado.

¿Cómo se encuentra Misaki?.- le preguntó Wakabayashi a Tsubasa.

Él está bien, afortunadamente no está herido de gravedad pero su pierna ha quedado muy lesionada.

¿Lo van a operar?.- preguntó Rika, muy preocupada. Ella y Misaki eran muy buenos amigos, ya que ambos habían vivido en Francia, por lo que le tenía un cariño muy especial.

No estamos seguros, los doctores nos dijeron que si hay fractura la operación es inevitable. Solo nos queda esperar.

Al poco rato salió el doctor que atendía a Misaki; éste les dijo que afortunadamente no había fractura, pero la lesión era muy grave, pues se le habían desgarrado músculos, nervios y tendones. Su recuperación sería muy lenta. Todos miraron al doctor muy angustiados, pues no solo tendrían que jugar el mundial sin Misaki sino que también peligraba su carrera como futbolista.

El médico les permitió visitarlo, en grupos de 4 personas. Tsubasa, Wakabayashi, Sanae y Rika pasaron primero.

¡Misaki!.- Rika corrió a abrazarlo, seguida por Sanae.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, en lo que cabe, muchas gracias.- respondió Misaki.- aunque me siento muy decepcionado por no poder jugar el mundial.

Misaki-kun, tenía tantos deseos de ganar este mundial junto a ti... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa.

Pero lo ganaremos en tu honor.- intervino Wakabayashi.- ya lo verás amigo.

Se los agradezco, muchachos, pero ya verán que allí estaré.- contestó Misaki con energía.

Pero, ¿cómo? Tu pierna está muy lesionada.- intervino Sanae.

No importa, no sé como pero jugaré en este mundial, se los prometo.- dijo Misaki.- Por eso, quiero pedirles algo.- continuó, dirigiéndose a Tsubasa y Wakabayashi.

¿Qué es?.- preguntaron éstos.

Lleguen a la final, se los pido. Yo estaré allí.

Por supuesto amigo, es una promesa.- respondió Tsubasa. Wakabayashi asintió con la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días más tarde, se llevó a cabo la gala, un almuerzo en el que los jugadores de los países participantes convivirían por un rato. Cuando la Selección Japonesa estaba por llegar al lugar en donde se celebraría, notaron que había un corro formado por integrantes de otras selecciones, y en el centro se encontraba un muchacho moreno, quien escupía sobre un balón de fútbol desinflado. Al parecer, se trataba del portero de la Selección Mexicana de fútbol. A Tsubasa se le rompió el corazón al observar esta escena.

¿Qué es lo que haces?.- le preguntó al muchacho.

Qué te importa.- le contestó éste.

Claro que me importa, ¡acabas de escupir sobre mi mejor amigo!

¿Tu mejor amigo? ¡Eso sí que es lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida! ¿Un balón de fútbol, tu amigo? El soccer apesta y todo lo relacionado con él.

¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! Te demostraré lo contrario en la cancha, te haré ver lo maravilloso que es este deporte.

¿Y por qué no me lo demuestras ahora?.- el muchacho lo retó, apretando los puños.

¡Espadas, ya basta!.- gritó una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado. Wakabayashi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la chica con quien había compartido el lugar unos días antes.

¡No te metas, Lily! ¡Esto es asunto de hombres!

¡No digas idioteces! ¿Qué no ves que nos estás haciendo quedar mal a todos? ¡Ya basta de provocaciones!

El joven la miró fijamente unos segundos, después se dio la vuelta y se marchó, seguido por sus compañeros. La muchacha se acercó a donde se encontraban los jugadores nipones.

Les suplico que disculpen a Ricardo, me temo que está un poco amargado.- les dijo la chica.- Odia a todos los que no son como él.

Está bien, no hay problema, pero me entristece que odie el fútbol.- respondió Tsubasa.

Ah, sí, a mí también me da muchísima tristeza, pero no he podido convencerlo de lo contrario, él sigue pensando que el soccer es un deporte idiota.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Qué acaso no es el portero de la Selección Mexicana?.- intervino Ishizaki.- Si detesta el fútbol, ¿por qué lo practica?

Lo que ocurre es que él piensa que ésa es la única forma en la que podrá ganar dinero. Verán, proviene de una familia muy pobre, al igual que la mayoría de los jugadores de la selección. Practican el fútbol porque creen que así saldrán de la pobreza.

No debería ser así, deberían jugarlo porque es un deporte maravilloso.

Lo sé, yo opino lo mismo, pero nadie ha podido convencerlo.

Pues yo le demostraré lo bello que es este deporte.- dijo Tsubasa.

¡Oh! Sería maravilloso si lo consiguiera. Me han hablado de usted, Tsubasa Ozhora, el jugador prodigio del Japón. Por lo que sé, si hay una persona que puede sacar a Espadas de su error, es usted.

Haré todo lo que está en mis manos.

Tsubasa hizo una reverencia y después se alejó. El resto de la selección lo imitó, con excepción de Wakabayashi.

Nos volvemos a encontrar.- le dijo a la joven.

En circunstancias menos agradables.- respondió ella, un poco triste.

Eso no importa. Tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver.

¿En verdad?.- los ojos de ella brillaron.

Sí. Quería devolverte esto.- Genzo le entregó el broche para cabello que recogió en el parque.

¡Ah! ¡Mi broche! Me preguntaba en dónde lo había perdido. ¡No puedo creer que lo haya recogido!

Bueno, eso me daba un pretexto para volver a verte.

Ella se ruborizó y sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

¡Eh, Wakabayashi! ¡Deja ya de coquetear, vamos a llegar tarde!.- gritó Ishizaki. Wakabayashi lo miró con cara de: _si-no-te-callas-te-tiro-a-un-pozo_.

Debo irme, pero antes ¿me dirás tu nombre?.- pidió Genzo.

Bueno, de acuerdo, se lo debo porque rescató mi broche. Me llamo Lily.

¡Qué lindo nombre! Igual que la bella flor, ¿cierto? Va muy acorde contigo.

¿En serio? Muchas gracias.- respondió ella, un poco avergonzada.

Sí, lo digo en serio. Y supongo que también tienes un apellido.

Sí, pero ése se lo diré después, así tendré yo un pretexto para buscarlo.- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa coqueta.- ¡Nos veremos después!

Wakabayashi se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

¿Era otra vez esa linda chica, Wakabayashi-san?.- inquirió Kisugi.- ¿Qué no nos dijiste que no la conocías?.

Y era cierto. Pero ahora ya la conozco.- respondió Genzo.

La chica le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, al tiempo que le sonreía.


	3. TRES

**Capítulo 3.**

Al día siguiente, Japón se enfrentó a México en su primer partido en el mundial. Los nipones jugarían sin Misaki y sin Wakabayashi debido a sus lesiones.

Wakabayashi miró con disimulo hacia la banca mexicana, esperando encontrar a Lily allí, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Tampoco la encontró entre el grupo de aficionados mexicanos que estaban más cerca.

¿A quién buscas?.- le preguntó Rika.

Mmmm, a nadie, solo observaba las porras.- respondió Genzo, un poco sobresaltado.

Rika se encogió de hombros y se alejó para hablar con Youko Katagiri. Izawa se acercó a su antiguo capitán.

Wakabayashi-san, ¿qué es lo que haces? ¿Crees que Ozawa no se va a dar cuenta?

¿De qué hablas, Izawa?

Bien lo sabes, buscas a la chica que encontramos ayer, ¿no es así? Sé que no lo haces con malas intenciones, pero las mujeres son muy celosas y no creo que Rika se ponga muy contenta si se llega a enterar.

Wakabayashi no respondió, solo se limitó a sentarse en un sitio desde donde pudiera abarcar mejor todo el campo de juego.

El primer tiempo transcurrió sin que cayera un gol, pero en el segundo tiempo México se puso arriba en el marcador con gol del portero Espadas, pero los japoneses lograron empatar el partido con gol de Aoi (durante esta jugada Espadas resulta lesionado), y al final se llevaron la victoria con otro tanto de Hyuga. Tsubasa luchó con todo en el partido, a pesar de la lesión en su estómago , y el coraje que demostraron él y sus compañeros impresionó tanto al portero azteca que éste terminó por aceptar que estaba equivocado. Al final del encuentro, Espadas se acerca a Tsubasa y le tiende la mano.

Buen partido, jugaron de manera excelente.- comenzó a decir Espadas.- Yo... quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. Tenía un concepto equivocado sobre ustedes y sobre el fútbol, ahora sé que puede ser un deporte apasionante.

Sin rencores. Me alegra que hayas cambiado tu manera de pensar. Espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos de nuevo.- respondió Tsubasa.

Eso espero. Por cierto, deseo advertirte sobre Ryoma Hino, tengan mucho cuidado con él, es un rival muy poderoso. Bien, debo ir a que me revisen la lesión. Hasta pronto.

Tsubasa asiente con la cabeza a modo de despedida y ve alejarse al portero mexicano, mientras piensa en las palabras que éste acababa de decirle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas más tarde, Wakabayashi recibió una llamada de Misaki; ése día iban a darlo de alta y deseaba que su viejo amigo le hiciese un favor. Genzo se dirigió al hospital a recogerlo, preguntándose en qué podía ayudar a su amigo. Misaki ya estaba esperándolo en la entrada del hospital, apoyado en un par de muletas.

Eh, Misaki-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó Genzo.

Un poco mejor amigo, gracias.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es ese favor que deseas que haga?

Quiero que me lleves a la clínica en donde trabaja el Dr. Shibazaki Hiroyuki.

¿Hablas del mejor especialista en rehabilitación del país?

El mismo. Creo que es el único que puede ayudarme ahora.

Wakabayashi y Misaki se dirigieron a la prestigiosa clínica en donde trabajaba el Dr. Shibazaki. Una sonriente recepcionista les dio la bienvenida.

Buenas tardes, soy Taro Misaki y tengo cita con el Dr. Shibazaki.

Por supuesto. Es por este pasillo, en la penúltima puerta de la derecha.

A la entrada del consultorio una enfermera tomó los datos de Misaki y después los hizo pasar. Wakabayashi y Misaki se sentaron en las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio del doctor. A su izquierda, había una mesa de exploración, y al fondo, otra puerta. Ésta no tardó en abrirse y Lily entró por ella, vestida con una bata blanca.

Buenas tardes. El doctor los atenderá en un minuto... .- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver quienes eran los presentes. Wakabayashi se había puesto de pie en cuanto la vio entrar.

Nos volvemos a encontrar.- dijeron ambos, al unísono.

¿La conoces?.- le preguntó Taro a Genzo.

Nos hemos encontrado en un par de ocasiones.- respondió éste.- De verdad que el mundo es pequeño...

Mucho.- dijo la muchacha, sonriendo.

El Dr. Shibazaki entró en esos momentos y Wakabayashi se quedó con las ganas de interrogar a la joven, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, pues aprovechó el momento en que el doctor revisaba a Misaki para charlar con ella.

Así que es aquí en donde trabajas.- comenzó.

Eh, sí, pero solo por un par de meses.- le respondió ella.

¿No eres muy joven para trabajar en un hospital?

¡Ah! Lo que ocurre es que estoy aquí para tratar de encontrar mi destino.

¿Cómo?

Sí, es que estoy confundida con respecto a lo que deseo hacer de por vida. Por un lado, me gustaría mucho estudiar medicina, pero por otra parte adoro la música y me encantaría ser cantante, pero la farándula es un ambiente tan traicionero... Por eso estoy aquí, una prima me consiguió este empleo para ver si el contacto con pacientes me hace decidirme de una buena vez.

Vaya, ahora entiendo.

Es una locura, ¿no? Viajar miles de kilómetros solo para tratar de encontrar mi camino.

No, no es una locura. A veces es algo que tienes que hacer.

Ella lo miró un poco avergonzada.

Es cierto, tú te fuiste a Alemania para definir tu futuro como portero. Entonces creo que sí tengo esperanzas.

Claro que sí, solo debes poner todo de tu parte y creer en el destino.

Ella le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas, y él comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente avergonzado. Había algo en esa chica que lo hacía abrigar una sensación extraña, pero muy agradable. Poco tiempo después, el Dr. Shibazaki terminó de explorar a Misaki; éste y Wakabayashi se acomodaron en las sillas. La joven se sentó en un pequeño banco situado a un costado del escritorio.

Bien, Misaki, tu lesión es de gravedad, pero con una buena terapia lograremos que estés en condiciones de jugar la final del Mundial.- dijo el doctor.- pero deberás venir todos los días a recibir tratamiento, sin falta.

Está bien, doctor, se lo agradezco muchísimo.

Entonces empezaremos mañana, ¿puedes venir a las 10?

Aquí estaré.

Muy bien. Señorita Del Valle, ¿puede decirle a mi enfermera que apunte al Sr. Misaki para mañana a las 10?

Sí, doctor.

Bien, pues entonces, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

El galeno les ofreció la mano a ambos hombres. La muchacha los acompañó hasta la salida del hospital, después de pedirle a la enfermera que anotara la cita de Misaki.

Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mucho a partir de hoy.- le dijo Taro a Lily.

En realidad yo no soy la asistente del Dr. Shibazaki, solo la sustituyo por unos días, pero por aquí andaré por si algo se te ofrece.- contestó ella.

Creo que entonces deberíamos presentarnos.- dijo Misaki, volteando a ver a Wakabayashi.- Taro Misaki, mucho gusto.

Genzo Wakabayashi, aunque eso ya lo sabes, pero espero que al fin me des tu nombre completo.- terció Wakabayashi.

Por supuesto. Yo soy Lily Del Valle, es un placer conocerlos.- contestó la chica, al tiempo que hacía una graciosa reverencia.- Te veré mañana, Misaki.

Claro. Hasta mañana.- dijo Misaki.

Hasta pronto, Lily.- dijo Wakabayashi.

La chica sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Es muy linda, ¿no crees?.- comentó Misaki, mientras se dirigían al lugar en donde él se hospedaría.

¿Hablas de Lily?

Claro, ¿de quién si no?

Sí, es preciosa.- respondió Wakabayashi, un poco serio. No entendía por qué le había molestado el comentario de Misaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde, Rika le pidió a Wakabayashi que fuera a visitarla a la villa en donde ella se hospedaba, pues quería presentarle a su prima, la que había ido a visitarla.

¡Al fin llegas! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.- le reclamó Rika, alegremente.

Porque acompañé a Misaki a consulta con el Dr. Shibazaki y nos tardamos más de lo que pensábamos.

¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿ Y qué les dijo? ¿Hay esperanza para Taro?

Al parecer sí. Con la terapia, Misaki podrá jugar en la final.

Mientras Genzo le contaba a Rika los pormenores, la muchacha lo llevó a la sala, en donde ya los estaba esperando una joven que tenía una larga cabellera oscura y que leía una revista de fútbol. Al escuchar que llegaban, levantó la mirada y en sus ojos negros se reflejó la sorpresa. Wakabayashi, por su parte, se calló abruptamente al ver de quien se trataba, pues la chica no era otra que Lily.

Gen-san, quiero presentarte a mi prima. Lily-chan, él es mi novio.- dijo Rika, sonriente.

Genzo y Lily se miraron con sorpresa. El mundo era mucho más pequeño de lo que ellos creían.

**Notas:**

Esta lesión se la hizo entrenando, saltando entre unas vallas antes del mundial, Tsubasa resbala y se hace una herida en el estómago. ¡Pobrecito! (


	4. CUATRO

**Capítulo 4.**

Vaya, esto sí que es extraño.- comentó Lily, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Sí que lo es, quien lo diría.- murmuró Genzo.

Perdón pero, ¿ustedes ya se conocen?.- preguntó Rika, con extrañeza.

Lo he visto en un par de ocasiones. Hoy precisamente, en la clínica, tuve el gusto de toparme con él.

Un segundo, ¿estuviste presente en la consulta de Misaki y no me dijiste nada?.- se quejó Rika.- ¡Bien sabías que estaba muy preocupada por él!

Quise hacerlo, pero empezaste a parlotear sobre el partido de hoy y sobre tu novio y tus amigos y no sé que más, ¡y no me dejaste decir nada!.- protestó Lily.

Mmmmm, te perdono por esta vez, pero a partir de hoy me contarás todo con lujo de detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Uy, qué linda! Está bieeeeen.

En ese momento volvió a escucharse el timbre y Rika corrió a abrir la puerta.

No me dijiste que eres prima de Rika.- le dijo Genzo a Lily cuando se quedaron solos.

Ella no me dijo que su novio es Genzo Wakabayashi.- contestó ella.- Omitió ese pequeñísimo detalle...

Rika regresó a la sala, acompañada por Tsubasa, Sanae, Ishizaki, Yukari, Manabu, Kumi, el cuarteto Shutetsu, Urabe, Aoi y Youko.

Muchachos, quiero presentarles a mi prima Lily, quien nos visita desde México.- dijo Rika.

Ishizaki reconoció a Lily y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario comprometedor, pero Izawa se dio cuenta a tiempo y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, por lo que Ryo solo pudo murmurar un sofocado "mucho gusto". Takasugi, Taki, Kisugi y Aoi captaron el mensaje de inmediato.

¡Hola! Tú eres la amiga de Espadas, ¿verdad?.- dijo Tsubasa, tendiéndole la mano a Lily

¡Vaya! ¿O sea que ustedes también ya la conocían? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- protestó Rika.- Yo que tenía muchas ganas de presentarles a mi prima, y resulta que ya todos la conocen.

Nosotras todavía no tenemos el gusto.- terció Sanae

¡Menos mal! ¿Por qué no me contaste que ya los conocías?.- Rika seguía increpando a su prima.

¿Qué no recuerdas que te conté la "escenita" que Ricardo hizo ayer?.- se defendía la muchacha.

Siiii, pero no me dijiste que los muchachos habían estado presentes.

¡Hola! La puerta estaba abierta.- dijo Misaki en esos instantes.

¡Misaki! ¡Qué alegría verte!.- gritaron las chicas.

¿Cómo sigues?.- gritaron los muchachos.

Todos fueron a su encuentro, con excepción de Lily y Genzo.

Vaya, debí de suponer que eran ustedes a quienes Rika me quería presentar.- comentó Lily.

Mmmm, ¿de verdad no te dijo que yo soy su novio?.- inquirió Wakabayashi, aun sorprendido.

Nop. Solo mencionó que andaba con un muchacho de la Selección Japonesa, pero no me dijo quien.

¡Vaya, estás aquí!.- Misaki se acercó a ellos, apoyado en sus muletas.- De verdad que uno se encuentra a esta chica en todas partes.

¡Hola, Misaki! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!.- saludó Lily, sonriente.

Tengo algunas dudas sobre el día de mañana, ¿podrías aclarármelas?

¡Eh! ¡Que tu prima le haga compañía a Misaki, Rika! Ya se cansó de estar solito.- gritó Urabe.

A los chicos les pareció buena la idea y empujaron a la pareja hacia unos sillones. A Misaki le prohibieron levantarse y a Lily le ordenaron que le hiciese compañía. Sanae levantó los ojos al cielo, Yukari se reía por lo bajo y Kumi celebraba el alboroto de los muchachos. Rika y Youko se deshacían en carcajadas.

Ishizaki notó la expresión extraña que tenía Wakabayashi y no resistió la tentación de hacerle un comentario.

¿No te parece que Misaki y Lily hacen buena pareja, Wakabayashi?

Sí, claro.- contestó éste, muy serio. Era el único que no participaba en la algarabía del grupo.

Ishizaki, no molestes, mejor ve a declarártele a Yukari.- intervino Izawa.

Cállate, Izawa.- respondió Ishizaki, al tiempo que se alejaba, bastante avergonzado.

Wakabayashi-san.- Izawa se dirigió a su antiguo capitán.- empiezo a sospechar que algo raro pasa aquí, pues no les quitas la mirada a Misaki y a Lily.

Wakabayashi le lanzó una mirada que decía: "ni se te ocurra decirme lo que estás pensando".

¡Eh, calma! No voy a reclamarte nada, es solo que creo que deberías aclarar las cosas antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

¡Ey, Izawa! ¿Qué tanto le preguntas a mi novio?.- Rika saltó y se prendó del brazo de Wakabayashi.- Bueno, sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar, porque lo voy a secuestrar. Ven, acompáñame a la cocina.- y sin esperar respuesta, se llevó a Wakabayashi con ella.

Genzo optó por no mirar hacia el sitio en donde Misaki y Lily platicaban animadamente, pero si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que Lily los observó irse, con una mirada sumamente triste.


	5. CINCO

**Capítulo 5.**

Al día siguiente tendría lugar el partido entre Uruguay e Italia. La mayor parte de la Selección Japonesa acudió al partido para ver las técnicas de sus dos futuros rivales. Ryoma Hino habría de lesionar al portero italiano Fernández y al libero Gentile con su "Tornedo Shoot"; al final, la victoria se la llevarían los uruguayos por 3 goles a 2.

Al final del encuentro, Rika se acercó a Wakabayashi, un tanto preocupada.

¿Estás bien? Te noté muy distraído durante al partido.- le preguntó.

Sí, estoy bien, solo analizaba la potencia del disparo de Hino.- respondió Genzo.

Mmmmm, ¿estás seguro?

¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

No lo sé, es solo que siento que me ocultas algo.- Rika se alejó para buscar a Youko, un poco molesta.

"Vaya que las mujeres tienen radar", pensó Genzo. La verdad era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza que, en esos momentos, Lily y Misaki estaban juntos (sí, Misaki estaba lesionado y batallando con su terapia, pero estaba con ella, al fin y al cabo). Al menos, había convencido a Misaki de que él podría recogerlo todas las tardes, al finalizar la terapia. Esto le permitiría ver a Lily aunque fuese por un par de minutos; de esta manera, tendría la oportunidad de convencerse de que lo que sentía por ella no era otra cosa que simpatía.

Esa tarde, Misaki salió acompañado por Lily; él venía en una silla de ruedas y ella lo empujaba, y ambos se veían muy alegres. Se notaba que la pasaban muy bien estando juntos.

¡Hola, Wakabayashi!.- saludó Lily, muy sonriente.- Me da gusto verte.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el trabajo?.- inquirió Genzo.

Un poco pesado pero muy satisfactorio. Misaki está haciéndolo muy bien.- respondió ella.- Bueno Misaki, te veré pasado mañana.- continuó, dirigiéndose a Taro.

Sí. Es una lástima que no vaya a verte mañana, pero te mereces un día de descanso.- contestó Misaki.

¡Ja! ¡Claro! Como trabajo mucho... .- dijo Lily, con ironía.- Bueno, debo darme prisa si deseo alcanzar transporte antes de la hora pico.

¿Ya saliste de trabajar?.- preguntó Genzo, atrapando la ocasión al vuelo.- Porque puedo llevarte a la villa en donde te hospedas.

¡Oh! ¿En serio? No quiero ser una molestia.- respondió ella.

No digas tonterías, tú nunca serías una molestia.- dijo Genzo, galante.

Vamos Lily, acompáñanos, será muy agradable tenerte como compañera de viaje.- terció Misaki.

Está bien, te lo agradezco mucho, Wakabayashi.- aceptó Lily.- solo déjenme entregar la silla de ruedas y recoger mis cosas. No tardo.- y regresó a la clínica.

¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día, Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo, tratando de hacer que Taro desviara su atención de la chica que se alejaba.

¿Uh? Muy bien, gracias amigo. Fue un poco difícil, pero Lily me ayudó mucho. Es maravillosa.

Wakabayashi se quedó con las ganas de preguntar qué era lo que le parecía tan maravillosa a Misaki, si Lily o la terapia, pero no tardó en obtener una respuesta...

Creo que me gusta.- dijo Misaki, tras unos minutos de silencio. Eso era lo que Genzo se había estado temiendo...

En unos instantes Lily regresó y los tres se dirigieron al auto de Wakabayashi. Misaki se acomodó a sus anchas en el asiento trasero, para que pudiera descansar su pierna, y Lily ocupó el lugar del copiloto. Wakabayashi, con toda la intención del mundo, dejó primero a Misaki en el sitio en el que se hospedaba, para poder charlar unos minutos a solas con Lily sin interrupciones, cosa que deseaba hacer desde el día en que la conoció.

Muy bien, señorita Del Valle, dime qué edad tienes.- comenzó.

Je, sé que no los aparento pero tengo 17 años, cumpliré los 18 en julio.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué día?

El veintinueve.

¿En serio? ¿Sabes que Tsubasa cumple años el veintiocho?

Sí, qué coincidencia, ¿no?

Así es, el mundo es un pañuelo. Yo cumplí los 19 en diciembre.

Lo sé, el día siete.

¡Ah! ¡No me digas que también sabes eso sobre mí!

Uhhh, yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Genzo Wakabayashi, como por ejemplo, sé que tuviste un perro llamado John, sé que naciste en la prefectura de Shizuoka y que viviste casi toda tu infancia con tu entrenador Tatsuo Mikami porque tus padres están viviendo en Londres.

¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mí?.- Genzo estaba perplejo.

Ya te lo dije antes, yo te admiro muchísimo.- respondió ella, con una mirada que demostraba cuán ciertas eran estas palabras.

¡Ja! Me la voy a empezar a creer...

Pues créetelo, es cierto.

Bueno, pues en todo caso, te nombraré mi fan No. 1.- dijo él, bromeando.

¿En serio? ¡¡¡Guau!!! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Soy feliz como una lombriz.- dijo ella, muy contenta. A Wakabayashi le dio mucha risa su comentario.

Y bien, ¿cómo es que eres prima de Rika, siendo que ella es japonesa y tú mexicana?.- preguntó Genzo, usando la palabra "Rika" en vez de "mi novia".

Los caminos de la vida son intrincados.- respondió Lily.- Su madre es mexicana, y es mi tía segunda.

Ya veo, y por lo visto, fue ella quien te consiguió el empleo. Recuerdo ahora que me mencionó algo hace un par de semanas.

Sí. A ella le cuento todas mis penurias y sabía cuan indecisa estoy, por eso quiso ayudarme consiguiéndome este trabajo.

El auto entró a la villa, y ambos lamentaron tener que interrumpir su charla. En la puerta de la casa estaba Rika jugando con _Yuki_, su gato blanco.

¡Cómo detesto a ese gato!.- comentó Genzo.- Tanto como él me detesta a mí.

¡Ugh! Sí, yo también lo odio, no me gustan los gatos.- contestó Lily.

¡Lily-chan, qué bueno que llegas!.- saludó Rika a su prima.- ¡Hola, mi amor! No te vi en todo el día.- continuó, dirigiéndose a Wakabayashi, mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios. Lily desvió la mirada...

Estuve ocupado.- fue todo lo que respondió Genzo.

Sí, lo entiendo. Lamento haberme enojado contigo en la mañana...

Está bien, no te preocupes.

Rika le sonrió como respuesta y después desvió su mirada hacia Lily.

Lily-chan, me vas a matar, pero no voy a poder acompañarte mañana de compras. Youko me ha pedido que la ayude en unas labores y no me puedo negar, es mi trabajo como asistente de la selección. Sé que mañana es tu día libre, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

¡Ah! Está bien, no te preocupes, iré sola.- respondió Lily.

Mmmm, pero en esa zona siempre hay mucha gente oportunista y además no me gustaría que te perdieras, aun no conoces bien la ciudad.- dijo Rika, un poco preocupada.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no la acompañas tú, Gen-san? El entrenamiento es solo por las mañanas.- continuó, dirigiéndose a Wakabayashi.

¿Cómo?.- preguntaron Lily y Genzo al unísono.

¡Sí! ¿No les parece buena idea? De paso podrán conocerse mejor. Vamos, Gen-san, no seas malo, es más, pueden ir a ver el partido de Holanda vs. Argentina y ya después se van de compras, ¿qué les parece? No les tienen prohibido salir por las tardes a los miembros de la selección.

Wakabayashi volteó a ver a Lily para tratar de descubrir si a ella le agradaba la idea tanto como a él, y notó que sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida.

Muy bien.- aceptó Wakabayashi.- Vendré por ti mañana después de que finalice el entrenamiento, ¿o prefieres que nos vemos cerca del estadio?

No digas burradas ¡Ven por ella! En el estadio se van a perder.- dijo Rika.

¿Te parece bien a las 12:30?

Me parece muy, pero que muy bien.- respondió Lily.

Bueno, pues entonces está arreglado.

Genzo se despidió de Rika con un beso fugaz en la boca y a Lily le ofreció la mano. Ella le agradeció, un poco sonrojada, que la hubiese llevado a la villa. Al alejarse, Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuese el extraño sentimiento que experimentaba por Lily, ella también lo sentía por él. Y también notó que no se trataba de simple simpatía.


	6. SEIS

**Capítulo 6.**

Lily estaba muy emocionada, pues ese día lo pasaría con el hombre que ella había admirado desde el día en que supo de su existencia. Estaba tan feliz que Rika le preguntó por la mañana que qué era lo que la había puesto de tan buen humor. Este pequeño comentario hizo que Lily cayera en la cuenta de ese pequeño sentimiento que sentía cada vez que veía a Wakabayashi, y que ella sabía muy bien que estaba más que prohibido, considerando que se trataba del novio de su prima. Pero no importaba, ella no iba a permitir que las cosas se le enredaran, simplemente disfrutaría de su amistad y eso sería todo. No sería la primera vez que ella tuviera que ocultar sus sentimientos.

A las doce con treinta minutos, Genzo y Rika estaban muy puntuales en la villa. Al verlos a través de la ventana de su habitación, Lily sintió en su estómago ese ya tan conocido revoloteo de mariposas, mezclado con culpabilidad por el hecho de que pasaría el resto del día con Wakabayashi, mientras que Rika, o sea, su novia, solo había estado con él por unas cuantas horas, y ni siquiera pudieron estar a solas ya que él había estado entrenando.

Ya una vez afuera, Rika saludó cariñosamente a su prima con un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que Wakabayashi le hacía un saludo con la mano.

Bueno, pues te la encargo mucho, ¿eh? Ni se te ocurra dejarla sola ni por un instante, no quiero que vaya pasarle algo.- le dijo Rika a Genzo.

¡Uy! Ya estás peor que mi madre.- protestó Lily.- Hablas como si en cualquier momento me fuese a secuestrar alguna banda de extraterrestres.

Tú no sabes la cantidad de pervertidos que anda por allí en espera de alguna víctima.- respondió Rika.- Y le prometí a mi tía que te cuidaría muy bien y no le puedo fallar. Es por eso que le pedí a Gen-san que te acompañara, si estás con él no tendré de que preocuparme.

Ya, ya, no exageres tampoco. Voy a cuidarla bien, no te preocupes, te la traeré sana y salva a las 8, ¿te parece bien?.- dijo Wakabayashi.

Muy bien. ¡Y pobre de ti si ella no se la pasa bien el día de hoy!

Lily elevó los ojos al cielo y se encogió de hombros. Rika siempre la vería como una niña pequeña. Genzo y Lily subieron al automóvil y emprendieron la marcha, mientras Rika se despedía de ellos.

Si me permites el comentario, creo que Rika te sobreprotege.- comentó Wakabayashi.

¡Naaa! ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te hizo pensarlo?.- respondió Lily, con sarcasmo.- Como soy un año y medio menor que ella cree que es su deber impedir que algo malo me suceda. O sea, ¿qué no se ha dado cuenta de que puedo defenderme muy bien yo sola?

Bueno, no la culpes, la verdad es que hasta cierto punto la comprendo. Tienes una cara de niña indefensa que le despierta a cualquiera el deseo de protegerte.- comentó Genzo, mirándola de reojo.

Lily nomás sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro.

Uhm, pues no te dejes engañar, cuando me lo propongo puedo ser un lobo en piel de oveja.- respondió, fingiendo que miraba por la ventana para que él no notara lo nerviosa que se puso con su comentario.

Sí, me imagino. Si a todos los tratas como me trataste a mí el día en que nos conocimos... .- dijo Genzo, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué me recuerdas mi vergonzoso comportamiento? ¡Ya te dije que lo lamentaba mucho! Pero, es más, tú me robaste mi lugar y no me iba a dejar, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¡Además lo compartí contigo! O sea, ¿qué más querías?.- dijo Lily, hablando muy rápido y haciendo grandes aspavientos. Wakabayashi no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada.

¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó Lily, cada vez más apenada.

Lo siento, es que te disculpas como si de verdad hubieses hecho algo terrible, yo solo estaba bromeando.

¡Ugh! ¡Qué malo eres conmigo!.- se quejó ella.

Sí. Pobre de ti, ¿verdad? Tal vez Rika te mandó directamente a las garras del dragón.- ambos rieron, sintiéndose como dos grandes amigos que llevaran muchos años de conocerse.

Llegaron al estadio y se toparon con Tsubasa y Sanae, quienes los invitaron a sentarse con ellos y el resto de los muchachos. Genzo y Lily aceptaron, pero dejaron que ellos se adelantaran, pues se notaba que aquellos habían estado platicando de algo muy personal antes de que se los encontraran.

Este... no quiero ser metiche pero, ¿hay algo entre ellos?.- le preguntó Lily a Genzo.

Sí, desde que éramos niños, es bastante obvio, ¿verdad?.- respondió él.

Tan obvio como que a Ishizaki le faltan un par de tornillos

Ambos volvieron a reír. Pronto llegaron al lugar en donde ya estaban reunidos varios de sus amigos.

¡Hola, Lily! ¿En dónde dejaste a Misaki?.- le preguntó Urabe al verla llegar.- ¡No me digas que ya lo abandonaste!

¿Pues que ya son novios o qué?.- inquirió Kumi, ingenuamente.

Esta simple pregunta provocó una lluvia de burlas.

¡Ahhh! ¡Pero qué rápido es Misaki! ¡No pierde el tiempo, eh!.- gritó Ishizaki.- Bueno, en verdad que no lo culpo.

No puedo creer que también Misaki ya tenga novia.- dijo Aoi, un poco acongojado.

Lily estaba muy avergonzada y no acertaba a decir palabra.

¡Ya solo falta que Tsubasa se consiga una novia!.- continuó Urabe.

Sííí, a ver cuándo se anima a declarársele a Sanae.- dijo Ishizaki.

¡Ya cállense!.- les gritó Sanae, toda roja.

Wakabayashi empujó a Ishizaki al pasar e hizo que se fuera de bruces contra Urabe, lo que fue una suerte porque Sanae y Lily ya no hallaban en dónde esconderse.

Lamento que tengas que soportar esto.- le comentó Genzo a Lily en cuanto el alboroto se hubo calmado.- Ishizaki acostumbra a portarse como un idiota.

Sí, ya lo noté.- respondió ella, quien seguía un poco avergonzada.

El partido por fin comenzó, y Wakabayashi pronto descubrió que su compañera era una experta apasionada del fútbol, pues hacía comentarios muy acertados y vivía cada jugada al máximo, aunque al final ella estaba un poco decepcionada porque el equipo de Fan Díaz cayó ante la poderosa Holanda capitaneada por Bryan Cruiffort.

¡Qué mal! Argentina jugó muy bien, es una lástima que haya perdido.- comentó ella.

Izawa se acercó a ellos en esos momentos.

Wakabayashi-san, ¿ya tienen planes para ir a comer?.- preguntó.

No, aun no.- respondió Genzo.

¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Iremos a la feria de comida que está cerca de aquí, así tendrán varias opciones para escoger.- dijo Izawa.- Ishizaki no vendrá con nosotros, por cierto, dice que tiene algo importante que hacer, así que ya no va a seguir molestando.- continuó al ver la cara de duda que puso Lily.

Me parece buena idea, no sé que opines, Lily.- respondió Wakabayashi.

Mmm, bueno, si me dicen que Ishizaki no va a ir con nosotros pues me parece bien. O sea, no me cae mal pero no me gustaría que siguiera haciéndome comentarios inoportunos sobre Misaki.- contestó Lily.

Bien, pues entonces está hecho.

Takasugi, Taki y Kisugi estaban esperando su respuesta, y al ver que Wakabayashi y Lily decidieron acompañarlos se despidieron de los demás y empezaron a caminar; Izawa no tardó en seguirlos. Lily y Genzo se rezagaron un poco mientras se despedían de Tsubasa y los demás, pero pronto les dieron alcance, aunque se quedaron unos cuantos pasos atrás, charlando, bromeando y riendo como un par de colegiales.

Oye, Izawa.- Kisugi abordó a su amigo.- ¿Te has fijado que el capitán congenió inmediatamente con Lily?

Sí, es extraño, considerando que Wakabayashi-san no es del tipo de personas que se abren fácilmente a los demás.

Cierto, además de que nunca lo había visto bromear así con una chica.

Ajá. Ni siquiera con Ozawa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ambos sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo.


	7. SIETE

**Capítulo 7.**

En la feria de comida, los muchachos ya habían ordenado sus alimentos pero Lily aun no se decidía.

¡Agh! ¡Es que hay tanta comida extranjera! Todo me suena extraño, no sé ni que es cada cosa.- se quejó.

Dime que te suena apetecible y yo te explico en qué consiste.- dijo Genzo.

Ése es el problema: no se me antoja nada.- respondió ella, sacando la lengua.- ¿Qué vas a ordenar tú?

Albóndigas de pulpo, me encantan.- contestó él.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Son croquetas rellenas de pulpo, aderezadas con mostaza verde, y están deliciosas, deberías probarlas.

Uhm, no sé, ¿vieras que no se me antoja comer pulpo?

¿Por qué?.- intervino Taki.- En verdad son muy ricas, te las recomendamos.

Ella aun seguía dubitativa.

Mira, te daré a probar una en cuanto me den la orden, si te gustan puedes pedir una para ti.- le dijo Genzo, para animarla.

Mmmm, bueno, está bien, después de todo vine a Japón a probar cosas nuevas.

Wakabayashi fue hasta el puesto de las dichosas croquetas de pulpo y regresó con un humeante plato lleno hasta el borde de ellas.

Cuidado, están muy calientes.- dijo Genzo, ofreciéndole el plato para que tomara una albóndiga.- Deja que se enfríen un poco pero tampoco esperes demasiado porque frías ya no tienen el mismo sabor.

Lily tomó un palillo y agarró una croqueta, la examinó por todos los ángulos, sopló un poco sobre ella y al final se la comió de un bocado. Masticó por un rato antes de tragar.

¿Qué opinas?.- le preguntó Taki.

Bueno... están muy, pero muy calientes, creo que me quemé la lengua pero... ¡Están riquísimas! Pediré una orden para mí.

Toma ésta.- intervino Genzo.- Yo iré por otra para mí. Mientras vayan a buscar una mesa.

Yo iré a buscar las bebidas, ¿qué sabor desean?.- ofreció Kisugi.

Manzana, por favor.- respondieron Lily y Genzo al unísono.

Uh, pero no creo que haya refresco _ligth_ de manzana.- comentó Kisugi, dirigiéndose a Lily.

Mucho mejor, ¡odio el refresco de dieta!.- contestó ella, riéndose.

Mientras tanto, Takasugi ya se había adelantado para apartar una mesa y hacia allá se dirigieron todos.

¡Mmm! De verdad que esto es delicioso.- comentó Lily, entre cada bocado de croqueta que daba.- Si toda la comida japonesa es así de deliciosa muero por probar otra cosa.

¿Aún no pruebas el _sushi_?.- le preguntó Kisugi.- No puedes irte de Japón sin probarlo.

No, todavía no lo he comido. No he tenido la oportunidad de ir a un auténtico restaurante japonés.

Entonces te llevaré a uno muy pronto.- terció Wakabayashi.- Podemos salir a cenar una de estas noches.

¡Eso me encantaría! Ya dijiste y te tomaré la palabra.- respondió Lily.

Kisugi e Izawa intercambiaron miradas entre sí, mientras que Taki y Takasugi se extrañaban con el comportamiento tan inusualmente extrovertido de su antiguo capitán.

Bien, Wakabayashi-san, ¿qué tienen planeado hacer?.- preguntó Taki, cuando acabaron de comer.

Voy a llevar a Lily a la calle Ginza a que haga algunas compras.- respondió Wakabayashi.

Uh, bueno, nosotros tenemos planeado ir a jugar un partido con los demás, si terminan temprano pueden alcanzarnos.

Claro.

Nos retiramos entonces.- dijo Izawa levantándose de la mesa.- Todavía tenemos que ir a recoger el balón.- Taki, Takasugi y Kisugi lo imitaron.

Fue un placer convivir con ustedes, espero que podamos vernos más seguido.- les dijo Lily, esbozando una de sus dulces sonrisas. Los cuatro muchachos se sintieron avergonzados.

Por... por supuesto.- respondió Kisugi, todo rojo.- Hasta pronto, señorita Lily, nos vemos Wakabayashi-san.

Hasta pronto.- respondieron éstos.

Los cuatro muchachos se alejaron en sentido opuesto.

Bien, vamos ahora a la calle Ginza, allí podrás encontrar de todo.- comentó Genzo.

Yo te sigo.- respondió Lily.

La calle más animada de la ciudad es la llamada Ginza, una espaciosa avenida con tiendas de lujo, grandes almacenes, teatros, cines y lugares de diversión de todo género. A Lily no le alcanzaba la vista para admirar todas las cosas lindas de los escaparates. Varias horas después, la joven traía mucho menos dinero en el bolsillo pero muchos más recuerdos agradables en el corazón.

Al pasar por una cristalería, Lily vio en el escaparate algo que llamó su atención: un pequeño ángel de cristal que brillaba bellamente con las luces de la avenida.

¿Te gusta?.- le preguntó Genzo.

Muchísimo, es hermoso, qué lástima que ya no traiga dinero.- respondió ella, acongojada.

Un muchacho que pasaba a toda prisa y sin ver por dónde iba golpeó a Lily en el hombro al pasar y ésta se hubiese caído si Wakabayashi no la hubiese sostenido.

¡Ay, perdón! Discúlpenme, es que llevo prisa.- se excusó el muchacho, que no era otro que Ishizaki.

Deberías andarte con más cuidado, Ishizaki.- respondió Genzo.

Ishizaki los miró azorado, se notaba que no estaba muy feliz de habérselos encontrado.

¿Por qué la prisa, Ishizaki? ¿A quién vas a molestar?.- continuó Genzo.

Por lo rápido que ibas más bien pareciera que te robaste algo.- bromeó Lily.

Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Wakabayashi, empiezas a ser igual de graciosita que él.- contestó Ishizaki, ceñudo.- Para que lo sepan, voy de prisa porque quiero alcanzar abierta la tienda de regalos para que me envuelvan uno.

¿A quien vas a hacerle un regalo? ¿Al entrenador para que te deje jugar?.- inquirió Wakabayashi.

¡Ya déjate de payasadas! No están ustedes para saberlo ni estoy yo para decirlo, pero es para Yukari.- contestó Ishizaki, muy avergonzado.- Voy a decirle lo que siento por ella con este presente.

¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Qué le vas a regalar?.- preguntó Lily, un poquitín emocionada.

Esto.- contestó Ryo, sacando un pequeño aparato electrónico.

¿Qué cosa es eso?

Es una grabadora ultramoderna, grabaré mi mensaje en ella y Yukari lo escuchará cuando la encienda.

Qué original... .- comentó Genzo con sarcasmo. Lily se veía decepcionada.

¡Cierra el pico! No es una grabadora común, ésta guarda mi mensaje y lo perfecciona, por no mencionar que mi voz se oirá más sexy y atrevida.

Genzo y Lily intercambiaron miradas y optaron por no decir nada.

Es más, se los voy a probar.- continuó Ishizaki, encendiendo el aparato.- Bien... probando... Ok, aquí va: Yukari, quisiera decirte lo que siento.

_Yukari, quisiera besarte con mal aliento_.- respondió el aparato. Lily se mordió los labios para no reírse.

¡No! Lo que siento, ¡decirte lo que siento!.- gritó Ishizaki.

_Lo siento, es que tengo mal aliento_.- respondió el aparato.

¡Porquería! ¡Esta cosa no sirve!.- Ishizaki estaba furioso.

Pues yo creo que funciona muy bien.- comentó Genzo. Lily no aguantó más y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

Claro, ríanse, esto me pasa por comprar esa baratija.- dijo Ryo, quien ahora estaba muy triste.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, Ishizaki, pero no es tan grave.- dijo Lily, quien trataba de controlar su risa.- Todavía tienes tiempo de comprarle otra cosa. Es más, yo te acompaño, puedo darte algunos consejos.

¿En verdad?.- preguntó Ishizaki esperanzado.- ¡Sería grandioso contar con la ayuda de una chica!

¡Claro! ¿No hay problema, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Lily.

Ninguno.- respondió él.- Vayan a la tienda de regalos y los alcanzaré en unos momentos, hay algo que debo hacer.

¡Ajá! ¿Vas a comprarle un regalo a tu novia también?.- interrogó Ishizaki.

Los veré después.- contestó Wakabayashi, ignorando la pregunta de Ishizaki.

En una joyería, Ishizaki compró una linda pulsera de plata, por consejo de Lily. Al salir, Wakabayashi ya estaba esperándolos (¿cómo supo en dónde estaban?).

¿Terminaron? Porque ya casi es hora de regresar.- dijo Genzo.

Sí, claro.- contestó Ishizaki.- Lily, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ella. Yo... eh... lamento haberte molestado tanto con Misaki.- continuó muy apenado.

No te preocupes, está bien.- contestó ella.- Pero espero que seamos amigos.

¡Claro! Siempre y cuando no te conviertas en la versión femenina de Wakabayashi.

¡Qué gracioso!.- terció Genzo.

Lily soltó una alegre carcajada y después le ofreció a Ishizaki una de sus tan características dulces sonrisas.

Eres muy tierno Ishizaki, ojalá y Yukari se de cuenta de eso. Hasta pronto.

Ishizaki se puso colorado hasta las orejas y no supo como reaccionar.

Gra... gracias. Nos... nos vemos.- dijo, marchando alegremente en dirección de la parada de autobuses.

Si de por sí se comporta como idiota con ese comentario lo idiotizaste más.- comentó Genzo.

¡Qué malo eres con él!.- dijo ella, riendo de nuevo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Genzo y Lily llegaban a la villa. Wakabayashi apagó el auto y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos.

¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó Lily.

Nada. Solo quiero darte esto.- contestó él, sacando un paquetito envuelto en papel azul del bolsillo de su chaqueta y ofreciéndoselo.

¿Qué es?.- inquirió ella, tomando el paquete.

Ábrelo y verás.

Lily desenvolvió el regalo, era un estuche de terciopelo azul; ella dudó un poco antes de abrirlo, y cuando lo hizo, el contenido la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Era el pequeño ángel de cristal que ella había visto en el escaparate, colgado de una finísima cadena de oro.

No debiste... .- murmuró ella, muy emocionada.

Claro que sí, te encantó, ¿no es cierto? Es un pequeño obsequio para que no olvides Japón.- respondió él, tomando el dije del estuche y colgándolo alrededor del cuello de ella.

Lily le sonrió y después se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla; al separarse, sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces él detuvo el rostro de ella con su mano, pero no se animó a hacer lo que en ese momento deseaba hacer. Entonces, escucharon un ruido proveniente del cofre del auto y ambos se separaron, muy sobresaltados. Allí, sobre el cofre estaba _Yuki_, que los miraba con sus acusadores ojos de gato a través del parabrisas.

¡Mugroso gato! ¡Me asustó!.- se quejó Lily.

Me había olvidado de él... .- murmuró Genzo.- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

Sí.- contestó ella.- Gracias por el ángel y por el día maravilloso. ¡Hasta pronto!

Lily se bajó con rapidez del coche y corrió hasta la casa. Genzo la observó unos instantes y después puso en marcha el automóvil.

Lily entró en la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella, tocando con sus dedos el angelito de cristal, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que fingir que no estaba enamorándose del novio de su prima.

**NOTAS:**

Ya expliqué que la calle Ginza es la principal de Tokio, solo quiero aclarar que la enciclopedia de la cual saqué esta información es muy vieja y desconozco si las cosas cambiaron, para que no me vayan a tirar de tomatazos si estoy en un error U


	8. OCHO

**Capítulo 8.**

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, Lily no podía concentrarse; su pensamiento se desviaba cada vez hacia el estadio principal, en donde jugaban en esos momentos las selecciones de Japón y Uruguay. Misaki, al notarla tan distraída, quiso saber la causa de su preocupación.

Lily, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?.- le preguntó.

Eh... no, Misaki, gracias, solo estoy un poquitín cansada, ayer tuve un día agitado.- respondió la muchacha.

Supe que saliste con Wakabayashi a hacer algunas compras, ¿es cierto?

Sí, así fue, fue idea de Rika, ya que ella no podía acompañarme (¿cómo rayos se enteró Misaki tan pronto?), y pues como es una chica muy sobreprotectora no quiso que fuese yo sola.

Sí, lo sé, se preocupa demasiado.- dijo Misaki, riéndose.- Veo además que compraste un lindo ángel de cristal.- continuó, señalando el dije que ella traía.

¡Ah! Sí, pero no, o sea, este ángel fue un regalo de Wakabayashi.- respondió ella, sonrojándose a todo lo que daba.

¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me entero que el reservado Genzo Wakabayashi le hace un regalo a alguien.

Ella no respondió y le dio la espalda, fingiendo que ordenaba unos papeles. ¿Por qué el solo escuchar el nombre de Wakabayashi la ponía tan nerviosa?

Sabes.- continuó Misaki.- me gustaría ser yo tu guía algún día. Tú sabes, salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Para Lily esto fue el acabóse, estaba segura que toda sus sangre se le había ido a la cara al oír ese ofrecimiento.

¿En... en serio? Bue... bueno, sería muy agradable Misaki.- respondió ella, dándole la espalda todavía.

Claro, cuando me recupere, y antes de que te marches, te pediré que salgas conmigo y espero que me digas que sí.

Afortunadamente el Dr. Shibazaki entró en esos momentos y ocupó toda la atención de Misaki, de manera que Lily no se vio obligada a responder.

Como ambos jóvenes pasaban todo el día en la clínica, almorzaban juntos para hacerse compañía en el restaurante ubicado en la acera de enfrente. Mientras esperaban sus alimentos, Misaki aprovechó para acercarse aun más a la joven (de manera sentimental, ¿eh?).

No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés conmigo en estos momentos, sería muy difícil para mí si estuviese solo.- comentó él.

Me da mucho gusto poder ayudarte, aunque solo sea con mi apoyo moral.- respondió ella.

Eso es más que suficiente.- él sonrió.- Por cierto, ¿te molestaría si te llamo Lily-chan? Porque te considero una gran amiga aunque lleve poco tiempo de conocerte.

¡Sería maravilloso que lo hicieras, Misaki! Te agradezco toda la confianza que me tienes.- respondió ella, muy emocionada.- ¿Y yo podría llamarte Taro? Bueno, si lo deseas...

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Lily sabía que algo no andaba bien; o sea, Taro le agradaba muchísimo y sí, también le gustaba y era obvio que ella le gustaba a él, pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Genzo y no sería correcto pensar que al lado de Misaki iba a olvidar a Wakabayashi. Sin embargo, ¿quién aseguraba que eso era cierto? Tal vez ella y Misaki estaban destinados a llevar una hermosa relación. Como sea, no lo sabría si no lo intentaba, pero de algo sí estaba segura: en cuanto sintiera que las cosas con Misaki no funcionarían, ella daría marcha atrás para no lastimarlo.

Esa tarde, cuando Wakabayashi llegó a la clínica, supo que las cosas habían cambiado entre Misaki y Lily, no solo por el tono cariñoso con el que se hablaban, sino también por la forma en cómo Misaki la miraba a ella, ya no había titubeo sino una confianza plena. Genzo no pudo evitarlo, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos, y cada vez le era más difícil negar lo que ya era tan obvio. Nuevamente, se ofreció a llevar a Lily a la villa, pero ésta declinó su ofrecimiento, pretextando que tendría que quedarse a ordenas expedientes, así que Misaki y Wakabayashi se despidieron de la muchacha y se marcharon.

Bien, amigo, supe que derrotaron a Uruguay 6 goles por 5, ¡es fantástico!.- le comentó Taro a Genzo en el camino.

Así es. Fue un partido reñido pero al final lo logramos.- contestó Genzo.

El resto del camino hablaron únicamente del encuentro, dejando de lado cualquier tema que pudiese resultar peligroso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al otro día, Rika acompañó a Wakabayashi a recoger a Misaki, pues ella sentía que cada día que pasaba Genzo se alejaba más y más, y temía que fuese por el hecho de que ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos. Durante el camino sus temores aumentaron, pues Wakabayashi apenas y respondía con monosílabos a sus comentarios.

Gen-san, dime qué es lo que te ocurre.- le preguntó a quemarropa, harta ya de sus evasivas.

No sé de que hablas.- respondió él.

Bien sabes de lo que hablo, llevas días sin decirme nada por tu propia voluntad, todo te lo tengo que sacar con tirabuzón. ¿Estás preocupado por las lesiones de tus manos?

No. Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.- en ese momento llegaron a la clínica y él aprovechó para dar por terminada la conversación.

Rika se sentía muy frustrada, le exasperaba que su novio no le confesara sus sentimientos, sin importarle que se tratara del hermético Genzo Wakabayashi.

Misaki y Lily estaban esperándolos ya, esta vez ella sí los acompañaría (muy probablemente debido a que Rika iba con ellos en esta ocasión), así que después de acomodar a Misaki en el auto, regresó al hospital para entregar la silla de ruedas; Genzo, ni tardo ni perezoso, se ofreció a acompañarla para evitar que Rika siguiera interrogándolo.

Taro notó que Rika estaba alicaída, y se preguntó si debía inmiscuirse o no.

Rika, ¿qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó, tras unos instantes de debate consigo mismo.

¡Ahhhh, Misaki! Es que realmente me desespera!.- respondió ella, un tanto furiosa.

¿Quién? ¿Wakabayashi? ¿Se pelearon o qué ocurrió?

Lo raro hubiera sido que no lo hubiésemos hecho. Así están las cosas desde que comenzó el Mundial, si tan solo me dijera qué es lo que le ocurre, me desespera no saber qué le pasa por la cabeza a ese hombre.

Pero tú bien sabes como es él, nunca habla de sus sentimientos.

Yo lo sé, entiendo que no le cuente sus problemas a medio planeta, ¡pero yo soy su novia! Se supone que para esto estoy, para que confíe en mí.

Entiendo como debes de sentirte, pero no puedes esperar que cambie su manera de ser de la noche a la mañana. Dale un poco de tiempo.

Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Oh, Misaki! Lo lamento mucho, soy una tonta. Te molesto con naderías cuando tú tienes un problema real.

No digas eso. Tú bien sabes que, a pesar de todo y pase lo que pase, siempre contarás conmigo.

Rika sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Siempre había encontrado en Misaki palabras de consuelo. Y a él no le molestaba contarle sus temores, le tenía la misma confianza que ella le profesaba. Era muy, pero muy distinto a lo que tenía con Wakabayashi...

Lily y Genzo regresaron y se acomodaron en los asientos delanteros, pues Rika se había sentado en la parte posterior, a un lado de Misaki, para conversar con él y aquellos no quisieron pedirle que se cambiara de asiento para no molestarla. Durante el camino, y debido a la forma en como iban sentados, Taro entabló conversación con Rika mientras que Genzo y Lily discutían sobre el posible resultado que la selección nipona podría obtener en su próximo encuentro contra Italia. Misaki notó que Lily miraba nerviosamente por el espejo retrovisor cada 5 segundos, mientras que Genzo no dejaba de mirar a ésta de reojo. Rika, por su parte, no se daba cuenta de nada. De pronto, Misaki comenzó a comprender por qué Wakabayashi se había estado comportando de una forma tan extraña en los últimos días.


	9. NUEVE

**Capítulo 9.**

Durante el entrenamiento de ese día, Rika se acercó a Wakabayashi con el fin de proponer alguna salida a sus pequeños problemas.

Gen-san, ayer no terminamos nuestra conversación.- comenzó.

Yo creía que sí.- respondió él, secamente.

No, pero no quiero pelear otra vez por eso, por favor. ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Tenemos mucho tiempo de no estar solos.

Wakabayashi la miró unos momentos, batallando contra lo que realmente deseaba decirle.

¡Oh! ¡Una cita!.- Ishizaki llegó en esos instantes a interrumpir su plática, seguido de Urabe.- ¡Qué romántico!

¡Ey! ¿Por qué no hacen una cita doble? Inviten a Misaki y a tu prima, será genial, ¿no lo creen?.- sugirió Urabe.

Rika lo miró con deseos de colgarlo desde lo más alto del asta de una bandera.

Uh, pero Misaki y Lily no son pareja.- terció Ishizaki. Los demás lo miraron como si no pudiesen creer lo que acababan de oír.

Es la verdad, no me miren así.- continuó Ryo, a la defensiva.- Además, ya dije que no iba a volver a molestar a Lily con eso de que Misaki es su novio.

Ja, ja, a mí me parece que más bien no deseas que ella se aproveche de que sabe que le compraste un regalo a Yukari.- Urabe le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el hombro.

Ishizaki tiene razón.- comentó Rika.- Tal vez a Lily-chan y a Misaki no les agrade salir en pareja.

No creo que sea una mala idea.- contestó Genzo.- Después de todo, le prometí a Lily que una noche de éstas iríamos a un auténtico restaurante japonés. Además, me parece que a Misaki no va a molestarle en lo más mínimo tener una cita con ella.

Bueno... en ese caso... supongo que no habrá problema.- respondió Rika, resignada, aunque al pasar pisó "accidentalmente" a Urabe en el pie derecho.

Rika tomó su celular y dejó un mensaje de voz en el buzón del teléfono de Lily, deseando con todo su corazón que ella no deseara salir con ellos esta vez. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar los problemas con su novio si no podía estar a solas con él? Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa y desilusión, Misaki respondió a la llamada aceptando la invitación. Y lo más extraño de todo era que, sin saber por qué, no le había agradado para nada que fuese él y no ella quien respondiera, pues eso significaba que entre ellos había ya una gran confianza (sobre todo porque Misaki respondió desde el celular de Lily).

Quedaron de verse en la villa; Lily se iría sola al salir de trabajar para que Wakabayashi llevara a Misaki a su hogar y éste pudiese cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, al transcurrir el día, Rika comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, como si fuera a pescar un resfriado, y al llegar la noche, cuando Lily llegó, ya tenía fiebre.

¿Qué te ocurre? Ya deberías estar lista.- le comentó Lily a su prima cuando vio que ésta aun seguía en pijama, tirada sobre la cama.

Creo que me voy a enfermar, no me siento bien.- respondió Rika.

Uhm, no creo que te vayas a enfermar, más bien, ya estás enferma.- dijo Lily, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Rika.- Deja busco mi termómetro, para estar segura.

Lily fue a su habitación y regresó con el pequeño instrumento, colocándoselo con cuidado a Rika en la boca. Unos minutos después, lo retiró y confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

Pues sí, tienes fiebre, no podrás salir de casa hoy y quizás mañana debas faltar al partido contra Italia.- comentó Lily, acariciando la cabeza pelirroja de su prima.

¿Bromeas? No puedo hacer eso.

Pues no tienes opción, no puedes salir así.

¡Ah, rayos! Todo me está saliendo mal, cada vez que quiero arreglar las cosas con Gen-san pasa algo que me lo impide.

¿Uh? ¿Tienes problemas con Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Lily, muy sorprendida.

¿Qué no lo has notado? Nos la pasamos peleando cada vez que nos vemos.- respondió Rika, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con resignación.- Bueno, ya ni modo.

Lily iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

- ¡Qué puntuales son estos chicos! Déjame ir a decirles que esto se cancela.- dijo Lily, saliendo presurosa de la habitación. Sin embargo, regresó a los pocos minutos acompañada por los dos jóvenes.

Wakabayashi se quedó de pie, a un lado de la cama, mientras que Misaki se sentaba con cuidado a los pies de ella, sosteniendo las muletas entre sus manos. Lily se sentó en la cabecera, sosteniendo la cabeza de Rika en su regazo.

¿Qué te ocurre, Rika?.- le preguntó Misaki, muy preocupado.

Creo que tengo gripe.- respondió ella.

Te dije que te iba a hacer daño si ibas a los entrenamientos sin abrigo, ha estado haciendo algo de frío estos días.- terció Wakabayashi, fríamente.

Ya, no la regañes. Lo hecho, hecho está.- dijo Lily, mirándolo con reproche.- Tendremos que dejar esta cita para otro día.

Lily miró con disimulo a Misaki, y al ver que éste le hacía un guiño, se sonrojó. Wakabayashi captó la escena y de inmediato se sentó en el borde de la cama, entre Misaki y Lily.

Bueno, pues entonces no podemos hacer nada, aunque deberás cuidarte más a partir de ahora.- le dijo Genzo a Rika.- Lo lamento, Lily, tendré que cumplir mi promesa de llevarte a cenar _sushi _en otra ocasión.- continuó, dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

¡Oh, vamos! Yo soy la única que está enferma, váyanse ustedes.- dijo Rika.- Yo estaré bien.

¡No, cómo crees! No puedo dejarte sola, ¿quién te cuidaría?.- respondió Lily.

Yo lo haré.- intervino Misaki.- Vete con Wakabayashi y yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar a Rika.

Genzo y Lily lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

No, Taro, no podría pedirte eso.- contestó Lily.- Te agradezco la intención pero no creo que sea correcto.

¿Y por qué no? No tiene nada de malo, estoy enferma y Misaki está lesionado, no vamos a hacer nada malo.- dijo Rika.- Además, tú eres mi prima, así que tengo la plena confianza de que no vas a robarte a mi novio. Y no creo que a Gen-san le moleste salir contigo.

Por mí no hay problema.- respondió Genzo.

Bien, pues solo falta que te decidas, Lily-chan.- dijo Misaki.- De verdad no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo cuidaré muy bien de ella.

Lily miró alternativamente a Misaki y a Wakabayashi. Su cerebro le decía que no debía aceptar esa invitación debido a sus sentimientos prohibidos, pero su corazón le gritaba que mandara al demonio todo y que aprovechara esa oportunidad para estar de nuevo con el hombre que la hacía suspirar más que ningún otro. Y por supuesto, la voz de su corazón fue mucho más fuerte.

Bueno, pues si todos están de acuerdo, entonces acepto. Dame 15 minutos para estar lista, Wakabayashi.

Lily puso todo su empeño en arreglarse. Decidió ponerse una falda y una blusa sin mangas que casi no usaba pero que la hacían verse muy bien, dejando que su hermoso y largo cabello cayera por su espalda. Al final, el espejo le decía que se veía muy bella, y se preguntó si Wakabayashi pensaría lo mismo al verla, aunque después el arrepentimiento la atormentó tanto que estuvo a punto de salir y decirle a Wakabayashi que no quería verlo nunca más. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Bueno, si la fiebre no se le baja, dale una de estas pastillas y sigue poniéndole paños fríos en la cabeza. Y aquí están los antigripales. Y dale muchos líquidos. Y cuida que no se enfríe. Y llámame si algo le sucede.- Lily le daba a Misaki las indicaciones de último minuto.

Tranquila, Lily-chan, ella va a estar bien. Ustedes diviértanse.- contestó Taro, muy divertido.

Ya tienes complejo de médico, tranquilízate, que seguiré aquí cuando regreses.- terció Rika, riéndose.- Y Gen-san, cuida mucho de ella por favor, ya lo sabes.

Claro.- respondió éste.

Lily-chan, ¿me permites hablar contigo unos instantes?.- pidió Misaki, poniéndose serio de repente.

Claro, vamos afuera, de paso aprovechamos para que este par de tórtolos se despidan.- respondió Lily, señalando a Rika y a Wakabayashi.

5 minutos después, Wakabayashi salía de la casa, notando que la expresión de Lily había cambiado por completo. Misaki, por su parte, se veía tranquilo, como siempre.

Nos veremos en unas 3 horas.- dijo Wakabayashi, a modo de despedida.

Muy bien. Diviértanse.- respondió Misaki.

Lily no respondió, solo subió al auto y desde allí le dijo adiós a Taro con la mano. Durante el camino, Genzo quiso saber qué era lo que Misaki le había dicho a Lily que la perturbó tanto.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Misaki?.- le preguntó.- Si no deseas decírmelo no lo hagas, aunque sabes que puedes contar conmigo si es algo que te molesta.- continuó, al ver que ella dudaba en decirle.

Preferiría hablar de otra cosa, si no te importa.- contestó ella.

Genzo aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Lily no quería decirle lo que Misaki le confesó, porque ese pequeño comentario hizo que todo su mundo se pusiera de cabeza.


	10. DIEZ

**Capítulo 10.**

Genzo llevó a Lily a un típico restaurante de _sushi_, que como muchos de éstos en Japón, tenía karaoke.

¡Guau! ¡Esto es tan típico! Tal y como se ve en la televisión.- comentó Lily cuando entraron.- ¡Hasta con karaoke incluido! Quién lo diría.

Wakabayashi se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

¡Ah! Me comporto como turista. Lo siento, habrás notado que es la primera vez que salgo de mi país.- dijo Lily a modo de disculpa.

Está bien, disfrútalo.- respondió él.

Cielos, no debía haber traído falda... .- murmuró ella cuando se acomodaron en una de las clásicas mesitas bajas.- No sé en que estaba pensando...

Lily dejó que Genzo ordenara por ella, pues ni la más acérrima feminista podría ordenar _sushi_ si nunca antes lo ha comido en su vida. Wakabayashi pidió también una botella de sake.

Soy menor de edad, no puedo beber alcohol.- le dijo Lily, haciendo un gesto de reproche (y creo que Wakabayashi también lo es en esta parte de la historia, pero bueno P).

Esto no es alcohol, es sake.- contestó él, fingiendo demencia. Ella lo miró con cara de: _Hello con tu hello..._

Si Rika se entera nos matará a ambos.

No le vamos a decir.

Qué, ¿acaso ya vamos a empezar a hacer cosas a sus espaldas?.- protestó ella. "Primero el sake, ¿qué vendrá después?", pensó para sus adentros.

Vamos, no puedes comer _sushi_ sin sake. Es como comer ravioles sin vino.- respondió él, poniendo esa cara de niño inocente que de vez en cuando muestra.

Oh, está bien. Pero solo un vaso o a lo mucho dos, estamos violando la ley (o por lo menos la ley mexicana sí P).

La verdad era que Wakabayashi estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, normalmente a él no le gustaba romper las reglas, pero por alguna razón, siempre que estaba con Lily le entraban ganas de hacer cosas prohibidas, como si el realizar esos deseos lo alejaran de la idea de llevar a cabo otro, mucho más prohibido.

Cuando les llevaron la botella de sake, Genzo le enseñó a Lily como servir la bebida.

Nunca sirvas tu propio vaso, es de mala suerte.- dijo él, mientras llenaba el vaso de ella.- Ahora, sirve tú el mío.- Ella obedeció y ambos levantaron sus vasos.

¡Kampai!.- dijo Lily.

¡Ja! Pensé que dirías "salud", no creí que conocieras esa palabra.- comentó Genzo, sorprendido.

Es que sé un poco de japonés. Rika me ha enseñado y a cambio yo le he enseñado un poco de español.

Les llevaron los alimentos y Lily se consternó al darse cuenta de que tendría que comer con palillos. Genzo notó su preocupación y trató de enseñarle a usarlos, aunque por mucho que ambos lo intentaron, ella dejó caer siempre la comida al plato. Al final, Wakabayashi decidió pedirle al mesero dos juegos de cubiertos.

¿Por qué pediste dos juegos? Solo necesito uno.- le preguntó Lily.

El otro es para mí.- respondió él.

¿Para qué necesitas cubiertos? ¡Eres japonés!

Sí, pero quiero que veas lo bien que manejo el tenedor.- dijo él. Ella soltó una carcajada.

¿Siempre eres así de simpático?

No. Hoy estás de suerte.

¡Mira que afortunada soy!.- y lo decía en serio. Algo le hacía sentir que ella estaba conociendo una faceta del SGGK que nadie más conocía.

En la pista del karaoke había un sujeto que cantaba de una manera muy poco entonada. La mayoría de los presentes lo miraban con deseos de ponerle un tapón en la boca.

Vaya, supongo que aquí se liberan todos los sueños frustrados de los que desean ser cantantes.- comentó Lily.- Creo que hasta yo cantaría mejor y eso que no hablo bien el japonés.

Me gustaría comprobarlo.- dijo él, mirándola seriamente.

¿Cómo?

Sube a cantar. Veamos qué tal lo haces.

¿Estás loco? ¡No hablaba en serio!

Pero yo sí. Dijiste que viniste a Japón a encontrar tu destino. Bueno, debes intentar esta opción también, me comentaste que tu otra alternativa era ser cantante, ¿no es así?

Ella lo miró fijamente para tratar de descubrir si bromeaba, pero pronto recordó que Genzo Wakabayashi nunca hacía bromas cuando se trataba de imponer retos.

Bien. Hagámoslo más interesante. Apostemos.- dijo Genzo.

¿Eh?

Sí. Veamos qué tan bien cantas en japonés. Escoge la canción que desees. Si sacas menos de 95 puntos deberás cantar otra canción, la que yo escoja.

¿Y si saco más de 95 puntos?

Yo subiré a cantar.

¿En serio? Vaya, entonces acepto. Rika y Taro me han dicho que tienes una muy buena voz y quisiera comprobarlo.

Lily subió con paso decidido al escenario, siendo _Otoko daroo_ la canción elegida.

Al principio, su timidez natural la hicieron cantar algo bajo, pero al ver que el público comenzaba a responder, comenzó a tomar más confianza y a cantar con más fuerza. Hacia la mitad de la canción, todos los comensales entonaban el coro junto con ella. Wakabayashi notó que la muchacha tenía una voz muy bella y se dio cuenta también que, tanto si elegía ser cantante como si elegía ser médico, a ella le iría muy bien en el camino que escogiese, pues a pesar de lo tímida que era se notaba que tenía una férrea voluntad.

Al finalizar la canción, todos estaban pendientes del aparato que calificaba el desempeño de los cantantes. El resultado: 96 puntos. Lily bajó muy emocionada del escenario.

¡Lo logré! ¡Gané la apuesta! Tendrás que subir a cantar.- le dijo a Genzo.

Por supuesto, pero canta conmigo.- respondió él, tomándola del brazo.

¿Qué? ¡Ése no era el trato!.- protestó ella.

Vamos, lo hiciste bien, lo harás bien de nuevo.- dijo él, mientras escogía _I´ll fly with you_ para cantarla a dueto.

La melodía comenzó y Lily refunfuñó para sus adentros, pues ella tendría que cantar la primera parte de la melodía. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el turno de Genzo, se quedó completamente pasmada.

_Every day and every night I always dream that you are by my side, ¡oh, baby!_

Genzo tenía muy, pero muy buena voz. Y al verlo allí, tan alto y apuesto, Lily sintió deseos de comérselo a besos.

_Every day and every night, well I said everything's gonna be alright_

_And I'll fly with you..._

Al final, el aparato los calificó con 98 puntos y el público los premió con un estruendoso aplauso.

Vaya, mejor deja de jugar fútbol y yo me olvido de la medicina y nos hacemos cantantes.- comentó ella, todavía muy sorprendida. Él solo sonrió.

Lily desvió la mirada y trató de desviar también su atención, tratando de imaginar qué estarían haciendo Taro y Rika en esos momentos.

**Notas y aclaraciones:**

Ending de CTJ, interpretado por Yamazaki Ayako.

Canción de Gigi D´Agostino.

Bueno, pues tengo entendido que en Japón, al momento de brindar, las personas dicen: ¡Kampai!; aquí en México, dicen: ¡Salud!. Sobre la mayoría de edad, en México el límite es de 18 años y Lily tiene 17; tengo entendido que en Japón es de 20 años y Genzo tendría 19 en esta parte de la historia, pero bueno, no sé mucho sobre leyes en Japón, así que lo dejo en entredicho. Por último, no sé si en los restaurantes de allá tengan cubiertos, pero hagan de cuenta que sí P.


	11. ONCE

**Capítulo 11.**

Rika, por su parte, no estaba pasándola del todo bien, al menos al principio. La fiebre había subido y se sentía muy mal; a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Lo único bueno era que Misaki estaba allí, poniéndole paños húmedos en la frente y vigilándola. Se estaba portando muy amable con ella, tan tierno como siempre solía ser. Tal vez era la gripe, pero en esos momentos sentía hacía él una emoción que no había experimentado antes.

En algún momento, ella abrió los ojos. Misaki le secó el sudor de la frente con suavidad.

Taro.- murmuró ella, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.- Nunca antes me habían tocado con tanta ternura.

Por respuesta, Misaki se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño reparador.

Al poco rato, cuando despertó, se sentía mucho mejor. Sin embargo, su bienestar no duró mucho tiempo, pues recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Misaki hacía poco rato.

"¡Válgame! ¿En serio le dije que nunca antes me habían acariciado así? ¿En qué rayos estaba yo pensando? ¡Ay, no! Soy una persona horrible, no sé como pretendo arreglar los problemas que tengo con mi novio si lo único que hago es pensar en cómo me cuidó su mejor amigo", pensó Rika.

Ése era el gran problema, que desde hacía un buen rato que solo pensaba en la forma tan diferente del trato que tenía Misaki para con ella, comparado con el que le deba Wakabayashi.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Taro entró en esos momentos a la habitación, y al darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, se acercó hacia la cama, sonriéndole.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó.

Un poco mejor, gracias.- respondió ella.

¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua, jugo, té?

No, Misaki, muchas gracias. Qué pena, yo debería estar cuidándote a ti, no al revés.

No te preocupes por eso, luego me devuelves el favor.

De acuerdo.- Rika sonrió.- Este... Misaki...

¿Qué ocurre?

Bueno, es que... .- ella dudaba en preguntar, no sabía si sería correcto o no hacer el comentario; al final, se decidió.- Sobre lo que te dije hace rato, cuando tenía fiebre...

¡Ah! No te preocupes por eso, no hay problema. Después de todo, estabas delirando.

Ah... por supuesto.- respondió ella, un poco decepcionada.

"¿Así que no lo tomó en serio?", pensó Rika. "Debería de estar agradecida, entonces ¿por qué me desilusiona?"

Porque el comentario había sido cierto. Wakabayashi jamás la había acariciado con tanta suavidad como lo había hecho Misaki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo y Lily caminaban por las calles de Tokio. Era una noche hermosa y fresca, aunque daba la impresión de que pronto comenzaría a llover. Vagaban sin rumbo fijo, como dos amigos que pasean por el puro placer de estar juntos. Sin embargo, parecía que la mente de Lily se encontraba en otro lado, pues había estado muy pensativa.

¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado muy callada desde que salimos del restaurante.- le preguntó Genzo.

Nada. Solo pensaba en algunas cosas.- respondió ella, vagamente.

En lo que te dijo Misaki, ¿cierto?

No. Pensaba en lo bien que cantaste hace rato.

Gracias. La verdad es que no tenía planeado hacerlo.

¿Cómo?

Pensé que no ganarías la apuesta, digo, no creí que no pudieses hacerlo, solo pensé que si tú hablabas el japonés tan mal como Rika habla el español, pues...

¡Ahhh! ¿Entonces por eso me retaste? ¡Tramposo!.- protestó ella.- O sea que no confiabas en que pudiese lograrlo.

No quise decir eso. Nunca dudé que tuvieses una gran voz, lo que no pensé fue que hablaras el japonés lo suficientemente bien como para que la máquina del karaoke no te castigara con una mala puntuación.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de reproche y desilusión.

Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, en realidad ése fue solo un pretexto para poder oírte cantar.- continuó Genzo.

¡Ja! ¿Esperas que te crea? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste directamente?

Porque deseaba ver como te desenvuelves en el escenario, y solo retándote subirías a cantar, pues conozco lo tímida que eres y sabía que si te lo pedía directamente te negarías.

No tiene sentido lo que dices, apenas acabas de conocerme, ¿cómo podrías saber que me negaría por que soy muy tímida?

Dime si estoy equivocado.- pidió él, cortando de tajo todas sus quejas.

No. No lo estás.- contestó ella, después de una larga pausa.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio. Nuevamente la mente de Lily se había ido muy lejos...

Estás pensando en Misaki otra vez, ¿cierto?.- inquirió Genzo.- Dime qué fue lo que te dijo. No deseo entrometerme en sus asuntos, solo quiero saber qué es lo que te preocupa tanto.

Ella se detuvo y contempló el cielo encapotado con melancolía.

_Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando_ .- comenzó ella a cantar, pero no bien lo acabó de decir cuando empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Genzo y Lily echaron a correr, en busca de refugio, hacia una parada de autobuses que estaba cerca de ellos, aunque antes él se quito el abrigo para ponérselo a ella.

¿Realmente deseas saber qué fue lo que Taro me dijo?.- preguntó Lily, una vez que ambos se encontraron bajo resguardo.

Sí. Quiero saber qué es lo que te ha tenido tan distraída.

Ella no lo miró, se dedicó a contemplar como caía la lluvia.

Me dijo... me dijo que yo le gusto muchísimo.- murmuró Lily, al fin. En ese momento, Genzo se arrepintió de haber sido tan insistente.

¿Y qué le dijiste?.- preguntó él, después de varios instantes de silencio.

Nada, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pues tú llegaste en esos momentos.

Pero, ¿qué piensas decirle?

No lo sé. Es que... Taro me agrada, es un chico muy tierno y dulce, pero... no me gusta _de esa manera_.

Wakabayashi no respondió. Lily iba a decir algo más, pero un trueno resonó tan cerca de ellos que la hizo sobresaltarse. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Genzo, pero Lily no pudo responder porque otro trueno cayó, esta vez mucho más cerca.

Lily no lo pudo evitar, el sonido la asustó tanto que, sin pensarlo, saltó y se abrazó a Genzo. No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió que él la tomaba entre sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello con sus manos. Ella levantó la cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos, un poco asustada. Él no dudó esta vez: bajó la cabeza y cerró el espacio que había entre ambos con un beso en los labios.

Lily no se puso a pensar que estaba traicionando horriblemente a su prima, su mente quedó en blanco y simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del beso más delicioso que le habían dado en su vida.

**Notas:**

_Parece que va a llover_, interpretada por Pedro Infante.


	12. DOCE

**Capítulo 12.**

A pesar de que traía una cruda moral espantosa que nada tenía que ver con el sake, Lily corría rumbo al estadio para tratar de encontrar a Sanae y compañía antes de que entraran. Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era ver jugar a las selecciones de Japón e Italia, pero nuevamente Rika la había empujado hacia ese lugar.

"Vamos, tienes que ir, te compré un boleto porque nunca has visto jugar a Tsubasa y eso es algo que no te puedes perder", le dijo su prima esa mañana, "Es tu día libre, no tienes excusa, además, tienes que ir por mí, en vista de que no puedo estar presente por esta mugrosa gripe. Y con un poco de suerte, podrás ver jugar a Gen-san también". Al escuchar el nombre de Genzo, a Lily le entraron muchos deseos de tirarse por la ventana, pero en vista de que no se le ocurrió ningún motivo para negarse a ir, no le quedó más remedio que arreglarse de prisa y salir en busca de la porra japonesa.

Lily tenía la esperanza de que ya fuera muy tarde y no encontrara a nadie, pero desgraciadamente Kumi la vio primero y comenzó a llamarla a voces.

¡Lily-sama! Ven, es por acá.- le dijo ella, haciendo grandes aspavientos que provocaron la risa en Yukari y Sanae.

Gracias, pero por favor, no me llames Lily-sama, soy de tu misma edad.

¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Es cierto, no lo había pensado antes.

Entraron al estadio. La porra japonesa se instaló muy cerca de la banca de su país, lo que provocó que Lily se incomodara muchísimo, pues esperaba que Wakabayashi no notara que ella estaba ahí; afortunadamente para ella, el portero en ese partido sería Ken Wakashimazu; tenía muchísimas ganas de ver jugar a Genzo en vivo y en directo, era algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era verlo lo menos posible.

El partido comenzó; Italia comenzó el juego sin dos de sus grandes jugadores, Salvatore Gentile y Gino Fernández, debido a que se lesionaron con los potentes disparos de Ryoma Hino en el partido que tuvieron contra Uruguay; a Japón no le costó mucho trabajo anotar dos goles en el primer tiempo. La barra japonesa estaba eufórica y apoyaba a su equipo con todo; sin embargo, Lily se mantenía al margen y apenas y ponía atención al partido. Sanae lo notó y se acercó a ella en el medio tiempo con el fin de preguntarle el motivo de su estrés.

Lily, ¿te sientes enferma? Te he notado muy rara.- le preguntó.

No, no estoy enferma. Al menos no físicamente, pero creo que ando muy mal mentalmente.- respondió Lily.- ¡Ay, Sanae! ¡No sé que hacer! Tengo que contárselo a alguien o voy a enloquecer.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo muy grave? Puedes contar conmigo si lo deseas, te doy mi palabra de que, sea lo que sea, jamás le diré nada a nadie.

Lily miró a la chica con desesperación, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó a un sitio alejado de los demás.

Es que... es sobre Wakabayashi... .- comenzó a decir ella.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te hizo enojar? Mira, Wakabayashi puede ser un poco desesperante en ocasiones, como que no es muy bueno tratando a las mujeres, pero así es él, no es nada personal.- dijo Sanae.

¡No! No es eso... es que él y yo... él y yo... bueno... pues.... es que... nosotros... nos besamos.- Lily dijo esto último en voz muy, muy baja.

¿QUÉ USTEDES HICIERON QUÉEE???.- gritó Sanae, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas. A Lily le dieron muchas ganas de meterle el banderín en la boca.

¡Shhhhhh! ¡Baja la voz, por favor! Fue un accidente, o sea, yo no quería abrazarlo pero es que el trueno me espantó y pues fue algo inconsciente y pues él me abrazó también y luego... y yo no pude... yo no debí... pero es que...

A ver, cálmate primero. ¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo y por qué se besaron?.- preguntó Sanae.

Ayer por la noche. Por insistencia de Rika y Taro, salimos a comer sushi, después fuimos a pasear por ahí, comenzó a llover, un trueno cayó muy cerca de nosotros, yo me asusté y entonces lo abracé, él me abrazó también y luego me besó y yo no tuve cabeza para empujarlo o darle una bofetada.- Lily hablaba tan rápidamente que Sanae hizo un gran esfuerzo por entenderle.

Ya veo... y tú, ¿qué es lo que sientes tú? ¿Estás enamorada de él?.- inquirió Sanae, poniéndose muy seria. Lily la miró unos instantes, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Sí.- respondió ella al fin.- Sí, estoy enamorada de él, como nunca antes lo he estado. Y es horrible, él es el novio de mi prima y yo la traicioné de la manera más vil y espantosa.

Mira, no te eches toda la culpa, él te besó primero, y lo conozco, no es el tipo de hombres que juegan con los sentimientos de las chicas. Tal vez debas hablar con él, para aclarar las cosas. Igual y todo fue por el momento y te estás creando un problema mayor. Estuvo mal lo que hiciste, pero la culpa es de los dos. Háblenlo y traten de encontrar una solución. Los dos.- dijo Sanae, recalcando esto último.

Lily lo pensó unos instantes. Realmente no deseaba ir con Wakabayashi a preguntarle por qué la había besado, pero sabía que era la única opción que tenía por el momento. Un poco más tranquila por haber hablado con alguien de su problema, se dedicó a observar el resto del partido. Japón terminó por derrotar a Italia 4 goles por 0, aun cuando en el segundo tiempo entraron a jugar Gentile y Fernández.

Sanae y los demás se fueron a esperar a que los jugadores salieran del estadio, para felicitarlos, y Lily aprovechó la ocasión para tratar de hablar con Wakabayashi. Después de cierto tiempo, los jugadores comenzaron a salir, muy alegres por la victoria. Genzo fue de los últimos en aparecer y Lily se acercó a él con paso vacilante.

Wakabayashi.- lo llamó.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Claro.- respondió él, llanamente.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Eh... solo quería... bueno, felicitarte por la victoria, aunque no jugaste y fue una lástima porque me habría gustado ver tu actuación.- dijo ella, muy nerviosa.

Es probable que juegue para las semifinales, estaré listo para entonces. No me digas que solo querías decirme eso.- comentó él, haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa todavía.

No. Quiero hablar contigo... sobre... sobre lo que pasó ayer...

Ajá.

O sea, tú sabes... lo que pasó entre nosotros... en la parada de autobuses...

Ajá.

O sea, no sé que pienses tú, pero creo que fue un gravísimo error, producto de las circunstancias. O sea, yo tenía temor y te abracé sin querer y pues creo que una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno...

Ajá.

Fue algo que no debió pasar, porque tú eres el novio de mi prima y yo soy prima de tu novia y pues... .- ella se detuvo un momento. Él permaneció impasible.

Ajá.

No sé que opines tú, pero me parece que debemos olvidar lo que pasó. No tenemos por qué decírselo a alguien (aunque yo ya se lo conté a Sanae), hacemos como que nada pasó y seguimos siendo tan buenos amigos como siempre.

Claro, no hay problema.- respondió él, mirándola fijamente.

Bien. Me alegra que lo hayamos aclarado... .- comenzó a decir ella, pero el timbre de su celular la interrumpió en ese instante.

Lily enmudeció al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que le llamaba. Otro problema más que tendría que solucionar, pues ya había llegado al extremo al que no quería llegar...

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién te llama?.- le preguntó Genzo, al ver que ella había cambiado su expresión.

Es... es Taro... había olvidado que habíamos quedado de vernos para ir a comer juntos... .- respondió ella, sin mirar a Genzo a la cara.- No le gusta comer solo y bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta dejarlo solo, ni siquiera en mi día libre. Bueno, creo que me voy. Nos vemos.

Hasta pronto.- contestó Genzo, de una manera muy fría.

Lily se marchó sintiéndose peor que antes, pues por la conversación tan productiva que tuvo con Wakabayashi se dio cuenta de que para él el beso no tuvo mucha importancia, cosa que le dolió muchísimo, pues a pesar de todo, ella sí estaba enamorada de él. Y para acabarla de amolar, había otro muchacho que sentía algo por ella y desgraciadamente había llegado el momento de decirle que no deseaba llevar ningún tipo de relación con él. Cosa que también le dolía, pues Misaki en verdad le agradaba muchísimo.


	13. TRECE

**Capítulo 13.**

La selección japonesa había clasificado para los cuartos de final, y Suecia sería su próximo rival. Wakabayashi estaba ansioso porque llegara el día, pues deseaba cobrar su revancha ante Stefan Levin, el capitán sueco, debido a las lesiones que le provocó durante la Bundesliga. Rika había desistido de su intento de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, porque se estaba dando cuenta de que ya no sentía por él lo mismo que antes, aunque tampoco tuvo el valor de terminar de una vez por todas con la relación.

Un día, a la hora de la comida, Wakabayashi decidió ir a la clínica a buscar a Misaki, para preguntarle algo que lo había estado atormentando desde hacía tiempo. Rika insistió en acompañarlo, pretextando que deseaba saludar a Misaki. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos habló mucho; parecían un matrimonio que se ocultan tantas cosas que no les queda casi nada por decirse. Rika recordó que Lily le comentó una vez que ella y Misaki comían juntos en el restaurante localizado enfrente de la clínica y hacia allá se dirigieron. Efectivamente, los jóvenes estaban allí, platicando muy a gusto. Al verlos llegar, Lily se atragantó con su bebida.

¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí a estas horas?.- preguntó Misaki, amablemente. Lily estaba tan ofuscada que no acertó a decir palabra.

Venimos a saludarlos, casi no los vemos por el horario que llevan.- contestó Rika.- Se la pasan todo el día encerrados en ese lugar, deben aburrirse mucho.

Bueno, es un poco tedioso, pero creo que no tenemos muchas opciones.- dijo Misaki.

Pues deberían de tenerlas, de vez en cuando sería bueno que salieras por la tarde a divertirte, mínimo Lily tiene un día libre de vez en cuando pero tú no, Misaki.

Cierto, pero qué se le hace.- contestó él.

Bueno, pues podríamos hablar con el Dr. Shibazaki para ver qué se puede hacer al respecto. Podríamos pedirle que te deje salir, al menos una vez. Es más, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea...

Tú y tus grandes ideas, terminan por ser un fiasco.- intervino Lily, preocupada por lo que se le pudiera ocurrir esta vez a su prima.

No seas tonta. Ésta no fallará, se me acaba de ocurrir que podemos ir de una vez a pedir permiso para que los dejen salir a ti y a Misaki esta tarde. Podemos ir al teatro o a algo así.- contestó Rika.- ¿Qué te parece, Misaki?

Me encantaría salir con ustedes, pero, ¿creen que el Dr. Shibazaki acepte?

Yo me encargo de eso. Ven conmigo Lily, para que tú pidas permiso también.- y sin esperar respuesta, como era su costumbre, tomó a su prima del brazo y ambas salieron del restaurante.

Ante todo esto, Wakabayashi se había quedado callado, observando el intercambio de miradas que se dio entre Misaki y Lily a lo largo de la conversación.

¿Qué te ocurre, amigo?.- le preguntó Misaki.- Tengo la ligera impresión de que tú no viniste solo para saludarnos.

No. Quiero preguntarte algo, espero que no te moleste.

Claro que no. Tú pregunta.

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con Lily?.- inquirió Wakabayashi, sin rodeos. Misaki tardó varios minutos en responder.

¿Quieres saber si tengo planeado invitarla a salir o si ya lo hice?

Así es.

Pues bien, sí tenía planeado hacerlo, incluso se lo mencioné una vez, pero ahora he decidido que lo mejor será no hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Por dos razones. La primera es que ella no es la chica adecuada para mí.

¿Cómo?

Sí. O sea, es preciosa, inteligente, tierna y sumamente dulce, es una chica genial, pero no es para mí. Cualquier hombre que la tenga será muy afortunado, y lo envidiaré muchísimo, pero ella está destinada a estar con alguien más. Es como Sanae, sé que es una chica muy especial, pero ambos sabemos que su destino es Tsubasa. Lo mismo siento con Lily, bueno, no que su destino sea Tsubasa sino que alguien más está esperando por ella.

Entiendo. Pero dijiste que había dos razones, ¿cuál es la segunda?

La más importante: a ella le gusta otro hombre.

¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

No, pero se le nota. El único problema es que si en verdad le gusta quien yo creo que le gusta, entonces las cosas se le van a complicar muchísimo...

¿Por qué? ¿De quién se trata?

Misaki miró a Wakabayashi con cara de "no preguntes". En esos momentos, las chicas regresaron.

¡Misaki! Hemos convencido al Dr. Shibazaki, ahora solo tendremos que ir a que nos presten una silla de ruedas.- anunció Rika, muy contenta.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la clínica. Lily tenía toda la intención de acompañar a Misaki en busca de la silla, pero Rika se lo impidió.

Yo iré con Misaki, tengo mucho de no hablar con él y tú lo ves todos los días, mejor quédate a hacerle compañía a Gen-san.- le dijo.

Eh... no creo que eso se conveniente... .- comenzó a decir Lily pero Rika no le hizo caso. Se marchó junto con Misaki, dejando a Lily y a Genzo solos.

Lily se acercó a una máquina de refrescos, pues de pronto la boca se le había quedado seca. Después, fue a sentarse al borde una fuente que había por allí. Wakabayashi la siguió, aunque él prefirió quedarse parado a una prudente distancia.

¿Te sirvió lo que hicimos la otra noche?.- preguntó él, de repente. Ella, por segunda ocasión en el día, se atragantó con la bebida.

¿Perdón?

Sí. Lo del karaoke, pregunto que si te ayudó en algo a decidir.

¡Ah! Eso. Bueno, pues sí, un poco. La verdad es que ahora tengo bien claro que me gusta mucho cantar, pero solo como pasatiempo. Ahora que ya llevo tiempo trabajando aquí me he dado cuenta de que deseo dedicarme a la medicina en cuerpo y alma.

Me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque esperaba que aun no te hubieses decidido para poder retarte de nuevo.

¿Para tratar de engañarme como la otra vez? No, gracias.

Ja, ya actúas igual que Rika, a ella también le molesta que la rete.

No me sorprende, con lo tramposo que eres...

Él rió y la empujó levemente, lo suficiente para que ella perdiese el equilibrio y se cayese a la fuente. Lily trató de levantarse pero se resbalaba una y otra vez, así que Genzo entró para tratar de ayudarla, aunque ella consiguió pararse primero y comenzó a arrojarle agua; él le siguió el juego. Ambos se comportaban como un par de niños malcriados, salpicando agua por todas partes, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. De pronto, Genzo tomó a Lily por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla. Una vez más, ella mandó al demonio la molesta vocecita que le gritaba que era una traidora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Rika y Taro esperaban a que les llevasen la silla de ruedas. Ella aprovechó para preguntarle un par de cosillas que le interesaba saber.

Misaki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? No respondas si no lo deseas.- comenzó ella. Taro sintió que tenía un _deja vú_

Claro.

¿Qué intenciones tienes para con mi prima?.- preguntó Rika.

"¿Qué acaso todos me van a preguntar eso hoy?", pensó Misaki.

Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que no tenía planeado decirle que fuese mi novia.- respondió él.- Pero hace unos instantes ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, es que... vaya, qué idiota soy... yo y mis estúpidas corazonadas...

No te entiendo, Misaki, ¿por qué dices eso?

Es que llegué a pensar que las cosas entre Lily-chan y yo no funcionarían, pues nos llevamos muy bien como amigos y no me gustaría arruinar eso. Así que estaba por darme por vencido...

Pero...

Pero creo que debería luchar un poco más. Es que también dudaba mucho en invitarla a salir por mi actual situación, sin mencionar que ella pronto regresará a su país y no sé si las cosas funcionarían a distancia... es decir, con Matsuyama y Yoshiko funcionaron, pero, ¿será lo mismo con ella y conmigo? Esperaba más bien a que se presentara el momento oportuno, en algún futuro no muy lejano...

Ajá.

Pero... hace tiempo, precisamente por estar esperando el "momento adecuado", la chica de la que yo estaba enamorado se hizo novia de un gran amigo mío... .- la mirada de Misaki se perdió en el horizonte.

Rika tenía muchísimos deseos de preguntar quién era la muchacha de la cual hablaba Misaki, pero justo cuando se animó a hacerlo, les llevaron la silla de ruedas, así que tuvo que cambiar el tema.

Tengo mucho de no ir al teatro, será genial que vayamos todos juntos.

Yo también tengo muchos deseos de ir, ¿qué obra iremos a ver?

Bueno, tengo muchas ganas de ver "Romeo y Julieta", aunque no estoy muy segura de que Gen-san y Lily-chan estén de acuerdo, ambos detestan esa obra, piensan que es muy cursi y tonta.

Ja, ja, lo sé, aunque no los comprendo, a mí me parece fantástica.

Entonces tú y yo iremos a ver "Romeo y Julieta" y que ellos hagan lo que quieran.- dijo Rika, riendo.

Muy bien. A propósito... ¿cómo van las cosas entre Wakabayashi y tú?.- inquirió Misaki.

No muy bien. La verdad, ya me cansé de intentar arreglar la situación, yo me esfuerzo mucho y Genzo no pone nada de su parte. Creo que pronto terminaremos por decirnos adiós...

Lo lamento mucho.

No lo hagas. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban Lily y Genzo, y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban empapados.

¿Qué les pasó?.- preguntaron Rika y Taro al unísono.

Me caí a la fuente, Wakabayashi intentó ayudarme a salir pero tropezó y también cayó.- respondió Lily. Genzo asintió. Ambos se veían un poco raros.

¡Oh, vaya! Bueno, entonces tendremos que pasar primero a que se cambien de ropa.- comentó Rika.

No. Mejor váyanse ustedes, yo me quedó aquí.- dijo Lily.

Pero, ¡estás empapada! No puedes trabajar así.

No importa, voy a entrar a quirófano, tengo que usar el uniforme, así que les pediré a las chicas de lavandería que sequen mi ropa mientras estoy allí. Nos vemos luego, que se diviertan.- Lily no esperó a que nadie respondiera, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Bueno, pues entonces seremos solo los tres.- comentó Misaki.

Sin embargo, al llegar al teatro, Wakabayashi también decidió retirarse.

Estoy cansado, quédense ustedes y llámenme cuando se termine, vendré a recogerlos.

Pero... .- comenzó a decir Rika.

No, de verdad estoy cansado, el entrenamiento fue pesado, únicamente quería preguntarle algo a Misaki y ya lo hice.

¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto. Diviértanse. Nos vemos después.

Wakabayashi tampoco esperó respuesta, subió al auto y arrancó, dejando a Rika y a Taro sacando sus propias conclusiones.

**Notas:**

La sensación que se tiene de que se está viviendo un momento ya vivido.


	14. CATORCE

**Capítulo 14.**

Después de la función, Rika y Taro fueron a sentarse un rato a un parque cercano; curiosamente, el mismo en el que Genzo y Lily se habían visto por primera vez.

Esto es como cuando estábamos en París, ¿lo recuerdas?.- comentó Rika.- cuando salíamos a pasear con Azumi y los chicos a las orillas del Sena.

Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo olvidar esos días? Aunque tú más bien te paseabas del brazo de Pierre.- dijo Misaki, bromeando.

¡Ja! Eso no deberías recordarlo, en aquellos tiempos era muy ingenua, tenía la esperanza de que Pierre tarde o temprano terminara por enamorarse de mí, cosa que no ocurrió jamás.

Eso es lo que tú crees... .- murmuró Misaki.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Nada...

¡No finjas demencia, Taro Misaki! Te oí perfectamente, dime qué fue lo que trataste de decir.

Ja, ja, "no finjas demencia", empiezas a hablar como tu prima.

¡No me cambies el tema! Tú sabes algo.

Tal vez sí, pero no debería decírtelo.

¿Por qué no? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y lo que sea que haya sido no creo que Pierre siga sintiéndolo. Además, yo ya tengo novio... bueno, tal vez no por mucho tiempo, pero eso significa que yo ya no siento nada por Pierre.

Misaki suspiró, pensando en si debería o no contarle a Rika lo que él sabía.

Yo no estoy para contártelo ni tú para oírlo, pero sé de muy buenas fuentes que Pierre sí sentía algo por ti.- comenzó.

¿Estás seguro?

Plenamente. No puedo decirte cómo me enteré, pero estoy seguro de que él sí estaba enamorado de ti.

¿Y por qué entonces nunca me dijo nada? Creo que era bastante obvio que yo sentía algo por él.- preguntó Rika, muy enojada.

Bueno... pues en realidad... creo que yo tengo la culpa de eso... .- Misaki seguía mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte.

¿Perdón?

Es que... Pierre tenía la idea de que entre tú y yo había algo.

¿QUÉ? ¿Y por qué pensó eso?

Creo que fue porque tú y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y también porque cada vez que tenías algún problema venías a mí en busca de ayuda.

Pero tú y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, por ser japoneses y por estar viviendo en Francia, incluso también te llevabas así con Azumi, no entiendo por qué no sospechó de ella.- se quejó Rika.- Y si siempre voy contigo cada que tengo algún problema es porque te tengo muchísima confianza.- añadió, después de unos instantes.

Pues yo no sé por qué, pero Pierre pensaba eso y es ése el motivo por el cual jamás te pidió que fueses su novia, creía que lo ibas a rechazar para estar conmigo.- contestó Misaki.

Ambos se quedaron callados varios minutos, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas...

Perdona si te insisto con esto, Misaki, pero, ¿en verdad vas a pedirle a Lily-chan que salga contigo?.- inquirió Rika.

No lo sé. Es solo que... hay tantas cosas... Pero no te preocupes, jamás haría algo que la lastimara, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

No es eso lo que me preocupa...

¿Entonces?

Es solo que... cuando me comentaste que hace tiempo perdiste la oportunidad de estar con la chica que amabas, me dio la impresión de que aun sientes algo por ella... solo quiero que estés seguro de tus sentimientos...

Tal vez tengas algo de razón... .- Misaki miró al cielo con melancolía.

¿Quién es, Misaki? La chica de la que estabas enamorado.- Rika se acercó un poco más hacia el joven.

No te lo puedo decir.- respondió él, sin voltearla a ver.

¿Por qué no? Sabes que no voy a decirle nada a nadie.

Porque ya no tiene sentido que te diga quien es, es poco probable que algún día pueda estar con ella. Ya no me preguntes por favor.- pidió él, terminantemente.

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, empieza a hacer frío... .- comentó Rika, por respuesta.

Ella se levantó y notó que a Misaki le habían caído varias hojas en la cabeza y se le habían enredado en el cabello, lo que lo hacían ver como un niño que ha estado jugando en la hierba.

Mira, traes algo en el cabello, deja te lo quito.- dijo ella, al tiempo que trataba de quitarle las hojas. Él no respondió, simplemente dejó que ella hiciera el trabajo.

Jajajaja, te ves como un niño pequeño así, con el cabello enredado.- comentó ella, riéndose.- Aunque un niño muy tierno.

¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca había notado que tienes unos ojos muy bellos.- murmuró él, cortando la risa de ella.

Taro... .-murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Era un comentario muy trillado, pero hacía muchísimo que tiempo que nadie le había hecho un piropo a Rika con tanta ternura. Acercó su cara a la de Misaki, aunque ella bien sabía que no se iba a animar a llegar más lejos.

Pero Misaki sí lo hizo. Se incorporó un poco en la silla de ruedas, lo suficiente para alcanzar a besar a Rika en los labios. Ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que Sanae iba pasando por allí y se había acercado a ellos para saludarlos, aunque se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.


	15. QUINCE

**Capítulo 15.**

Sanae no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era viernes por la noche y, en vista de que el partido contra Suecia no sería sino hasta el domingo, los muchachos descansaban plácidamente después de un arduo entrenamiento. Bueno, eso no tenía nada de extraordinario, lo que la muchacha no podía creer era que Lily, Genzo, Taro y Rika se encontraran en la misma habitación y ninguno mostrara ni la más mínima señal de inquietud; y, después de todo lo que Sanae había oído y visto, lo de menos era que alguno de los cuatro mostrara deseos de querer arrojarse por el balcón (jeje, no lo puedo evitar U).

Sin embargo, Wakabayashi y Rika estudiaban tranquilamente las técnicas de ataque del equipo sueco, mientras que Lily y Misaki hablaban animadamente sobre las obras de Shakespeare. Sanae tenía muchísimos deseos de darles una buena zarandeada a los cuatro, pero, como se suponía que ella no sabía nada, tenía que conformarse con lanzarles miradas furibundas a ambas parejas.

¡Ey, chicos! ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana por la noche?.- preguntó Aoi de pronto, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Sanae.

¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? ¡Pues nada! Hay que descansar para el gran partido.- respondió Ishizaki, bostezando.

Deberíamos hacer algo, no sé, una reunión tal vez.- comentó Youko Katagiri.

No sería mala idea, ¡podríamos hacer un concurso de canto!.- intervino Kumi.

¿Qué? ¡No inventen!.- se quejó Urabe.- ¿Para qué rayos quieren organizar un concurso de canto?

Sería solo entre nosotros, es una buena manera de relajarse.- respondió Kumi.

Eso es muy cierto.- intervino Lily.- No hay nada mejor que la música como paliativo para el estrés.

A mí me agrada la idea, tengo muchas ganas de oír cantar a Lily, Rika y Wakabayashi dicen que tiene buena voz. Muchachos, ¿ustedes qué opinan?.- les preguntó Youko al resto del equipo.

A mí me da lo mismo.- respondió Tsubasa. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

¡Sííí! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!.- gritó Kumi, emocionada.- ¿Lo hacemos en parejas, en grupos o como solistas?

¿Qué tal un poco de todo?.- sugirió Misaki.

No es mala idea, así nosotros cantaremos en grupo.- dijo Izawa, señalándose a él mismo y al resto del cuarteto Shutetsu.

Pues yo cantaré como solista. Quien sabe, igual y después me animo a lanzarme al estrellato.- dijo Ishizaki, dándose aires de importancia.

Ja, ja, tendrías que grabar tus canciones en cinta adhesiva.- comentó Kisugi.

¿Para qué?.- Ryo no entendía el comentario.

Para que tu música pegue.- respondió Teppei.

Y como siempre, no tardó en armarse el alboroto.

Oigan ustedes dos.- Urabe se dirigió hacia Misaki y Lily.- ¿Por qué no cantan juntos? Podrían entonar alguna canción melosa y romanticona, como _Una noche _, por ejemplo, o _En el jardín_,oalguna similar que demuestre el gran amor que se tienen.

Al oír estas palabras, Wakabayashi y Rika dejaron de poner atención a sus notas, levantaron las cabezas y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Lily y Misaki.

Mmm... no sé... ¿tú que opinas?.- le preguntó Taro a Lily.

Como quieras... .- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Será algo muy bueno de ver! Ustedes juntos al fin como pareja.- dijo Urabe. Tan ocupado estaba burlándose de ellos que no notó que Wakabayashi y Rika lo estaban fulminando con la mirada.

Para evitar que Urabe siguiera molestando, Lily se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina a buscar un poco de agua. Rika no tardó en seguirla.

¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?.- le recriminó ésta.

¿Cómo?.- Lily por poco deja caer el vaso.- ¿Qué creo que hago con quién o con qué?

"¡Ay, no! ¿Acaso ella ya lo sabe?", pensó la muchacha.

¡Con Misaki! ¿Acaso vas a acosarlo todo el tiempo o que? ¿No te basta con verlo todo el día en la clínica sino que ahora también vas a acapararlo en tu tiempo libre?.- gritó Rika.

Pero... ¡Si yo no estoy acosándolo! ¡Solo quiero ser su amiga!.- Lily estaba perpleja por la reacción de su prima.

¡Mentirosa!.- le gritó Rika, al tiempo que salía de la cocina hecha una furia.

Lily apenas empezaba a querer tratar de entender qué rayos era lo que había pasado cuando Wakabayashi entró en la cocina, azotando la puerta con fuerza. La muchacha retrocedió, un poco asustada, pues los ojos del joven brillaban con furia.

Así que, después de todo, sí vas a salir con Misaki.- le dijo Genzo a Lily; la ira se reflejaba en su voz.

N... no... nosotros no... solo somos... amigos... .- tartamudeó ella, al principio. Pero luego, al recordar las veces que el muchacho la había besado sin permiso, recobró la compostura.- Pero aunque así no fuera, ¿a ti que te importa?

Misaki no te gusta, no es de tu tipo.

¿Y tú que sabes?.- ella lo miró retadoramente.

Lo sé porque te conozco.

No me conoces, no te atrevas a decir que sabes cuál tipo de hombres me gustan y cuál no. Con quien yo salga no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Lily se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Genzo la tomó por la muñeca.

No juegues así conmigo.- le reclamó.

¿Jugar _yo contigo_? ¡Cómo te atreves!.- la chica lo abofeteó, sumamente indignada.

En ese momento, Sanae entró en la cocina, seguida por Yukari. Lily aprovechó para fugarse por la puerta por la que ellas habían entrado, mientras que Genzo se esfumaba por la puerta de servicio.

"Y las cosas se complican todavía más", pensó Sanae, "¿En qué irá a acabar todo esto?".

Esa noche, Lily no podía conciliar el sueño. Repasaba en su mente las discusiones que tuvo con Genzo y con Rika hacía apenas un rato. Los dos se habían molestado mucho y ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Rika se había retirado a su habitación sin desearle siquiera las buenas noches. Wakabayashi, por su parte, había desaparecido después de que Lily lo golpeó. Y peor de todo el asunto era que la verdadera falta grave aun no se había descubierto. Lily no sabía en qué iba a terminar todo, pero como iban las cosas, parecía que solo podrían terminar en desastre.

"Jamás debí haber venido a Japón", pensó la muchacha, mientras permitía que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo empaparan su almohada.

**Notas:**

Interpretada por The Corrs y Alejandro Sanz.

Interpretada por Alejandro Fernández y Gloria Estefan (¿Qué esperaban? No conozco canciones en japonés P)


	16. DIECISEIS

**Capítulo 16.**

De ninguna manera. No habría forma en que pudieran hacer que Lily saliera de su habitación. Se quedaría ahí toda la noche, para que nadie pudiese sonsacarla de ir a la reunión de los muchachos. Además, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la fiesta era solo para el equipo japonés. Sin embargo, Misaki no tardó en llamarle, pidiéndole que se presentara, aunque fuese por un rato. Lily no se pudo negar, por algún motivo le costaba mucho trabajo decirle que no a él.

Así que allí estaba, afuera de la villa, esperando que en algún momento le llegase el valor para entrar. Realmente no quería hacerlo, porque no había visto ni a Rika ni a Wakabayashi en todo el día y no sabía qué esperar de ellos. Sin embargo, una vez más, su destino se encargó de todo, pues cuando ya se había decidido a marcharse, Yayoi Aoba, la novia de Jun Misugi, apareció y la llevó adentro.

Te estábamos esperando, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?.- le preguntó la chica, alegremente.

Porque estaba considerando la idea de irme a Timbuctú.- respondió Lily, haciendo que Yayoi se riera con su comentario.

Cuando llegaron al sitio en donde estaban todos reunidos, las chicas notaron que era el turno de Wakabayashi para cantar. Ya había pasado al frente y solo esperaba a que comenzara la música. A Lily se le paralizó el corazón cuando él comenzó a cantar _Noche Triste _, en un perfecto español:

_Que triste es,_

_No tenerte junto a mi lado_

_Besar tus labios,_

_Que triste es, no poder... tocar tu piel,_

_Acariciarte y abrazarte, pero muy fuerte..._

_Vivir a plenitud este romance y otra vez_

_Escuchar tu voz gritarme, te amo..._

Mientras cantaba, Genzo no dejaba de mirar a Lily.

_Yo solo sé... que esta noche, te extraño tanto_

_Y no sabes... lo que yo... sufro por... tu querer._

_He tratado de enterrar mis emociones, _

_Y no logro continuar engañándome, es inútil..._

_El seguir negando... que te amo..._

Para este punto de la canción, ya todos habían notado la presencia de Lily y no dejaban de mirarlos, tanto a ella como a Wakabayashi.

_Es inútil, el seguir negando... que te amo._

_Dentro crece cada día más_

_La pasión que siento por ti..._

_Ninguna se puede igualar..._

_Al bello recuerdo que vive en mí..._

_Yo solo sé... que esta noche..._

_Te extraño tanto y no sabes_

_Lo que yo... sufro por... no tener tu amor..._

Rika se levantó y se dirigió hacia Lily con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre...? .- comenzó a preguntar Lily, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Rika le asestó una cachetada.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.- le dijo, llorando a lágrima viva.- ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Tú eres la chica por la que Genzo me ha dejado!

¿Qué... qué dices?.- tartamudeó Lily, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor físico y mental del golpe.- Eso... eso no es cierto... yo...

¡No te atrevas a negármelo! ¡La canción que él acaba de cantar iba dedicada a ti!

Lily sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba con esa declaración.

Dime algo, y por favor sé sincera. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?.- preguntó Rika, mirándola a los ojos. Lily sabía que no podía seguir ocultándolo.

Nosotros... nos besamos... pero en las dos ocasiones fue producto de la situación...

¿_Dos ocasiones?_ ¿Lo besaste _más de una vez?_.- Rika no podía creerlo.

Lily estaba a punto de llorar.

Sí... dos veces... .- respondió ella finalmente, susurrando.

Rika no contestó, salió por la puerta sin decir adiós. Lily no tardó en seguir su ejemplo, aunque optó por correr en la dirección contraria, adentrándose entre las pobladas y desconocidas calles de Tokio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó con la noticia de que algo terrible había pasado. Toda la villa estaba vuelta loca, pues según lo que se sabía, una muchacha, novia de uno de los jugadores de la Selección Japonesa, había sido atropellada y se encontraba sumamente grave. Nadie sabía quién había sido, y Lily temía que se tratase de Rika, pues por lo que sabía, ella no había pasado la noche en la villa. De lo único que se pudo enterar fue del sitio a donde habían llevado a la muchacha, así que hacia allá se dirigió, rogando con todo su corazón que la joven no muriese, se tratase de quien se tratase.

Al llegar al hospital, sin embargo, Lily vio a Rika y a Youko en la sala de espera del mismo. El alivio la inundó y casi la hizo llorar de agradecimiento. Se dirigió hacia ellas para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó Rika con mucha frialdad.

Me enteré que la novia de uno de los jugadores japoneses había sido atropellada y vine a ver qué había pasado.- respondió Lily.- Y pensé que habías sido tú...

Para que eso pudiese ser cierto, primero tendría que ser novia de algún jugador, ¿no crees? Y tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que ya no cumplo con ese requisito. Debemos irnos, el partido será en unas cuantas horas.- Rika se levantó de su asiento y se alejó por el pasillo.

Aun está muy dolida. Dale un poco de tiempo.- Youko le dirigió a Lily una mirada de compasión, antes de correr para alcanzar a Rika.

A pesar de la agria conversación, Lily se sentía mucho más tranquila, pues al menos Rika estaba sana y salva. Al otro extremo del pasillo se encontraban Kumi, Sanae, Yukari, Tsubasa, Urabe e Ishizaki, acompañados por una señora de edad avanzada que vestía una capa larga negra con capucha. Lily se dirigió hacia ellos.

Sanae, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?.- le preguntó a la muchacha.

¡Oh, Lily! Es horrible, Yoshiko fue arrollada y está en coma.- respondió Sanae, muy afligida.- Los doctores no saben si se salvará. Matsuyama está ahora con ella.

Yoshiko Fujisawa era la novia de Hikaru Matsuyama, y a Lily siempre le había parecido que ambos hacían una muy linda pareja. Tanto él como ella le agradaban muchísimo y se sintió muy mal al saber que era probable que ella muriese.

¡Qué pena! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Necesitan donadores de sangre o algo así?.- preguntó Lily.

No, creo que no hacen falta por ahora, solo nos queda esperar.- contestó Sanae.

En esos momentos, Matsuyama salió de la habitación y todos se dirigieron hacia él. Lily optó por mantenerse alejada, después de todo no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Al poco rato, las chicas decidieron ir a la cafetería a buscar algo de beber y Lily decidió acompañarlas.

Es una pena que esté pasándole esto a Yoshiko, es una chica muy agradable y buena.- comentó Yukari.

Sí, pero hay que tener fe en que todo saldrá bien.- respondió Lily.- Los doctores están haciendo todo lo que pueden.

Lo sabemos, pero después de las predicciones que hizo mi abuela... Hay que esperar lo peor... .- terció Kumi.

¿Perdón?.- preguntó Lily.

La abuela de Kumi es una de las adivinas más famosas de todo Japón.- contestó Sanae.- Sus cartas le han dicho que es posible que Yoshiko no sobreviva... Es por eso que Matsuyama se quedará aquí con ella, incluso parece ser que no jugará en el partido de hoy.

Lily no dijo nada más. Ella no creía que una baraja de cartas pudiese predecir el destino de una persona, pero al parecer los demás sí lo creían, así que se ahorró el comentario, pues respetaba mucho sus creencias, aunque no las compartiera.

Cuando regresaron, Sanae, Kumi y Yukari fueron hacia donde estaban Tsubasa y los demás, para averiguar si Matsuyama se quedaría o iría al partido. Lily se sentó en una silla cercana a la habitación de Yoshiko.

A ti no te conozco, jovencita. ¿Eres amiga de mi nieta?.- era la abuela de Kumi, quien se había sentado a un lado suyo.

Sí, aunque tenemos poco de conocernos. Me llamo Lily Del Valle y vengo desde México, mucho gusto.

El gusto es mío, y espero que tu estancia aquí sea placentera.- contestó la señora.

Muchas gracias.

Hay algo que te está inquietando muchísimo, ¿verdad?.- la anciana escrutaba el rostro de la joven.- Y no es el accidente de Yoshiko.

¿Cómo lo sabe?.- inquirió Lily, sorprendida.

Se te nota en la cara.- la mujer tomó una de las manos de Lily y comenzó a observar la palma con mucho interés.

Vaya, sí que estás en una encrucijada. Las decisiones que tomes en este viaje cambiarán tu vida para siempre.

¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

Lo veo en tu mano, tu destino está escrito allí.

No se ofenda, pero sinceramente no creo en estas cosas.

¡Oh! No me ofendes en absoluto, siempre habrá incrédulos. Pero déjame al menos decirte qué es lo que yo veo, si me crees o no ya será tu elección.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

Hay dos muchachos en tu camino que se convertirán en los dos hombres más importantes de tu vida.- comenzó la señora.- Uno de ellos habrá de ser el que te ame hasta el último de tus días. El otro, será tu amigo incondicional para toda la vida. Sin embargo, tendrás que decidir pronto quién será cada uno, pues aun no lo sabes con exactitud. Pero tendrás que elegir con cuidado, pues si te equivocas los perderás a ambos para siempre.

Fabuloso, ¿cómo voy a saberlo si estoy tan confundida?.- preguntó ella, un tanto sorprendida por la predicción de la anciana.

Es muy simple: solo sigue a tu corazón. Él nunca se equivoca.- la mujer le sonrió y se levantó en busca de su nieta. Sanae se acercó a Lily al ver que la conversación había terminado.

¿Qué te dijo?.- le preguntó.

Cosas... ¿cómo sigue Yoshiko?.- preguntó Lily, para tratar de cambiar el tema.

Igual. El partido va a comenzar pronto, nosotros debemos irnos ya si deseamos llegar a tiempo. Kumi y Matsuyama se quedarán, ¿quieres quedarte o deseas venir con nosotros? Puedes usar el boleto de Kumi.

No creo que sea muy prudente que vaya...

Escucha, sé que lo que menos deseas ahora es ver a Wakabayashi después del lío que se armó, pero no te servirá de nada esconderte. Tendrás que verlo tarde o temprano y no sirve de nada que te quedes aquí. Vamos.

Pues ya qué. Después de todo, Lily no creía que las cosas pudiesen empeorar aun más. Y aun seguía teniendo muchos deseos de ver jugar a Wakabayashi.

**Notas:**   
Interpretada por Alejandro Fernández.

Jeje, es mi sueño guajiro que Genzo me cante alguna canción en español U. ¿Cómo aprendió a hablarlo? Ése es un gran misterio. Por lo pronto, Rika sí entendió la canción, recuerden que Lily le ha enseñado el español P


	17. DIECISIETE

**Capítulo 17.**

El partido de Japón vs. Suecia estaba a punto de comenzar. Akai Tomeya sustituiría a Hikaru Matsuyama, y Genzo Wakabayashi defendería la portería nipona. Aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, Lily estaba muy emocionada porque al fin vería jugar a Wakabayashi.

El partido comenzó. Suecia dejó descargar todo su potencial ofensivo en contra de la portería japonesa; sin embargo, todos los disparos fueron detenidos por Wakabayashi, quien estaba jugando como nunca.

"Esta vez no me vencerás, Levin", pensó Wakabayashi, "He entrenado muy duro para poder detener tus tiros".

Lily recordó que Genzo le había comentado alguna vez que él estuvo practicando boxeo y atrapando pelotas pequeñas para mejorar sus reflejos y poder atrapar los disparos del capitán sueco.

¡Guau! ¡Wakabayashi es increíble!.- gritó Lily, después de una estupenda atajada por parte del portero.

¡Claro que lo es! Con él en la portería no tendremos de qué preocuparnos.- dijo Sanae.

Durante el medio tiempo, Lily notó que Genzo se había percatado de su presencia, pues no dejaba de voltear hacia donde ella se encontraba. Sin embargo, ella fingió una total y absoluta demencia.

En el segundo tiempo, Suecia puso en práctica su "New Version Soccer", que consiste en el uso del juego aéreo para conducir la pelota hasta el área japonesa. Levin se hizo con el balón y realizó su potente "Levin Shoot", pero fue detenido por Tomeya al interponerse en la trayectoria de la bola. Levin recupera la pelota por segunda ocasión y realiza nuevamente su disparo especial, pero nuevamente es detenido por Akai. El balón llega otra vez a los pies del sueco, quien no duda en hacer su tiro por tercera ocasión, pero Tomeya, al más puro estilo de los kamikazes, se interpone nuevamente. Tsubasa recupera el balón después de esto y se lanza al ataque, el cual culmina con dos remates consecutivos de Hyuga y Aoi que son bloqueados por los suecos, quienes le pasan la pelota a su capitán. Solo Wakabayashi y un casi inconsciente Akai pueden impedir que Suecia anote el gol.

¡Por Dios! Tomeya está casi inconsciente, ¿por qué no sacan el balón del campo para que pueda ser atendido?.- gritó Lily, indignada.- ¡Esto es criminal!

Sin embargo, para la gran sorpresa de todos, Levin saca por fin la bola para que Akai pueda salir. El segundo tiempo concluye con el marcador empatado a cero.

Las cosas están muy parejas, ¿cómo irá a terminar esto?.- comentó Manabu.

¿Cómo que cómo irá a terminar? ¡Pues con la victoria de Japón!.- le recriminó Sanae.- ¿O acaso esperas que Suecia gane?

Por supuesto que no, yo solo digo que no se ha definido todavía un posible vencedor y pues ambos equipos ya deben estar agotados...

¡Muchachos! ¡Hay buenas noticias!.- gritó Yukari, de repente, después de mantener una rápida conversación telefónica.

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Yoshiko despertó del coma! ¡Y Matsuyama llegará a jugar para el tiempo complementario!

Ésas no eran buenas noticias. Eran maravillosas. Lily no pudo menos que alegrarse junto con el resto de la porra.

Gracias a Matsuyama, la balanza se inclina a favor de Japón, pues le roba el balón a Levin, con ayuda de Wakabayashi, para después mandárselo a Tsubasa quien realiza su "Skywing Shoot" con el cual logra penetrar la portería sueca. Japón está eufórico: ¡han conseguido el pase a las semifinales! Y no tardan en enterarse de que su próximo rival será Holanda.

Sin embargo, ahora que el partido finalizó y el estado de Yoshiko ha mejorado notablemente, a Sanae comienza a inquietarle otra cosa...

¿Qué te ocurre, Sanae? ¿Sigues preocupada por Yoshiko? Kumi me ha dicho que ella se encuentra mejor.- le preguntó Yukari.

Eh, sí, lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa...

¿Entonces?

Bueno, es que... es todo el lío que se armó por el triángulo Ozawa-Wakabayashi-Del Valle...

Ahhh, eso. ¿Pero qué es lo que te afecta tanto?

Bueno es que... yo sé algo que podría cambiar las cosas por completo... Necesito contárselo a alguien, pero tienes que prometer que no dirás nada.

Tú sabes bien que no. Dime qué pasó.

Bueno, pues Rika está molesta por que Wakabayashi y Lily se besaron...

¿Se besaron? ¿Antes o después de que Rika y Wakabayashi terminaran?

Antes.

Entonces no me sorprende que Rika esté tan enojada, no es para menos...

Pero la cosa es... que ella se besó con otro muchacho mientras aun era novia de Genzo...

¿Cómo?

Sí, yo los vi. Y me parece muy injusto que esté tan molesta con ellos, puesto que al final ella también traicionó a Wakabayashi. Pero no sé que hacer, no puedo ir a decirle a Lily lo que vi...

No, no puedes, porque las cosas empeorarían, pero tampoco es justo que Ozawa haga tanto escándalo cuando ella no es del todo inocente. ¿Por qué no vas con ella y le cuentas lo que viste? Y hazle notar que su comportamiento no es correcto.

Sí, tienes razón, creo que eso será lo mejor...

Eh, Sanae... .- Yukari tenía un poco de curiosidad.

¿Sí?

¿Quién es el muchacho que besó a Rika?

Ni me lo creerías...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily esperó a que Rika saliera del estadio, no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así por siempre. Ella no tardó en salir, acompañada por Youko Katagiri.

Rika, por favor, tenemos que hablar.- pidió Lily.

No hay nada de que hablar... .- contestó Rika, sin detenerse.

No puedes ignorarme por siempre, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de esto.

Rika se detuvo bruscamente y miró a su prima a los ojos.

¿Quieres hablar? Muy bien, hablemos. Podrías comenzar por decirme por qué te robaste a mi novio.- pidió Rika. Youko Katagiri decidió que lo mejor era ir en busca del entrenador Gamo...

¡No me lo robé! No fue mi intención, yo.. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que Wakabayashi te dejó por mi?.- protestó Lily.

¡Por favor! Antes de que tú llegaras la otra noche él terminó conmigo porque me dijo que había alguien más... y después llegaste tú y él te cantó esa canción, fue muy evidente, no me digas que no... Lo que más me molesta es no haberme dado cuenta antes, si era muy obvio, él prefería estar contigo a verme a mí...

Discúlpame, pero tú tienes la culpa de eso.- Lily comenzaba a enojarse.

¿Perdón?

Sí, o sea, siempre insistías en que saliera con él, yo te decía que no pero tú hasta me empujabas a hacerlo, tú eras quien organizaba nuestros encuentros, y tú siempre estabas muy ocupada como para salir conmigo o con él.

¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Además solo quería que fueran amigos! ¡No quería que enamoraras a mi novio!

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas por varios minutos, para tratar de controlar sus emociones.

Solo dime una cosa, con sinceridad.- pidió Rika.- ¿Tú sientes algo por él? ¿Lo amas?

Ahí estaba. Una pregunta directa que no podría evitar responder.

Sí, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas... no lo puedo evitar... .- respondió Lily.

¿Y Misaki?.- volvió a preguntar Rika, con mucha tristeza.

¿Qué pasa con Taro?

¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

La verdad... solo lo quiero como amigo... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Rika no respondió, solo se quedó observándola con una mirada cargada de tristeza y melancolía.

Por nada... Bien, entonces, esto es todo. Que seas muy feliz con Genzo.- dijo Rika, al tiempo que se alejaba.

Lily ya no hizo el intento de seguirla.

**Notas:**

¿Por qué todos mis fics parecen novelas de Televisa? Con lo que las odio... 


	18. DIECIOCHO

**Capítulo 18.**

Esa tarde, Lily se encontraba sola en la villa (pues Rika había decidido irse a vivir por el momento al departamento de Youko), así que decidió buscar una manera para tratar de hacer las paces con su prima. En ese momento se encontraba en la cocina, arreglando un ramo de crisantemos que había comprado después del partido, para ofrecerlo como ofrenda de paz, pues ésas eran las flores favoritas de Rika. Un ramo de flores no borraría su traición, pero a Lily no se le ocurrió una manera mejor de pedir perdón. Estaba tratando de hacer un lindo arreglo cuando Wakabayashi entró por la puerta trasera.

Hola, la puerta estaba abierta.- dijo él.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

Necesitamos hablar. Sobre nosotros.

Pues para empezar, no hay ningún "nosotros", y tampoco hay nada de qué hablar, puesto que tú decidiste hacer público lo que pasó entre tú y yo, aun cuando te pedí que lo mantuviésemos en secreto.

Yo no le dije a Rika que te besé. Ni siquiera le hice saber que eras tú la otra chica en la que estoy interesado.

No, pero se te ocurrió cantar _Noche Triste_, y para colmo se te ocurrió dedicármela, lo único que te faltó fue ponerte un letrero que dijera: "Es tu prima la chica con quien te traicioné".

Lo lamento. Sé que eso no estuvo bien, es solo que... Ansiaba desesperadamente gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ti... No pensé bien las cosas, perdí la cabeza... Es irónico que yo, que siempre mantengo el control en las situaciones más críticas, lo haya perdido en un momento así... Pero es que me vuelvo loco cuando se trata de ti. No razono, me comporto de una manera muy distinta a lo que siempre soy.

Lily no respondió, pues no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

Quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano mi relación con Rika iba a terminar, puesto que no estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca lo estuve.- continuó él.

Y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué le pediste entonces que fuera tu novia?.- preguntó ella, incrédula.

Porque me gustaba, y al principio sí creí que la amaba. Pero luego... Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado... Porque terminé por enamorarme de ti.

Al oír esto, Lily dejó caer los crisantemos que traía en la mano.

¿Qué? ¿Te... te enamoraste... de mí?.- ella no podía creer lo que Genzo le acababa de decir.

Sí. Estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que así sería.

Ella no quería que se le notara cuan feliz la pusieron estas palabras. Era increíble el estar escuchando al hermético Genzo Wakabayashi hablar de amor.

Por eso estoy aquí.- continuó él.- Porque te amo y deseo que estés conmigo. Se qué será difícil después de todo lo que ha pasado pero... sé que tu también sientes algo por mí. Lo sentí cuando te besé y no solo en ese momento, todo el tiempo ha habido química entre los dos y eso es algo que no me puedes negar.

Aunque así fuera... Tú y yo... No puede ser... .- contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué no? Escucha, nunca me doy por vencido, siempre estoy dispuesto a darlo todo para conseguir lo que deseo y esta vez no será diferente. No importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer o por lo que tenga que pasar, no descansaré hasta que aceptes ser mi novia.

Por favor, ya no sigas.- dijo ella. "O me va a dar un infarto", pensó.- ¿No entiendes acaso lo que pasa? Fuiste el novio de mi prima, no puedo simplemente fingir que ella no me importa y salir contigo como si nada, yo la quiero muchísimo y no voy a permitir que un hombre se interponga entre nosotras... Sin importar cuánto desee mi corazón estar con él... .- Lily dijo esto último con su susurro.

Lo sabía. Sabía que tu también me quieres.

No dije eso.

Niégamelo entonces. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.- la retó.

Ella no pudo hacerlo.

Entonces, sí me amas.- dijo él.

Sí. Te amo... Y no te lo debí decir... Por favor, vete ya, por más que insistas no aceptaré. Date cuenta de la situación. Además, pronto regresaré a México y tu te irás a Alemania. Una relación a distancia no funcionaría... Dejémoslo así.

No me daré por vencido.- respondió él, al tiempo que se marchaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Misaki deseaba saber qué era lo que había pasado entre Wakabayashi, Rika y Lily, puesto que él solo supo que los dos primeros habían terminado, así que se acercó a su amiga para saber qué era lo que había pasado.

Lily-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- comenzó.

Adivino: quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó entre Rika y Wakabayashi y por qué éste me dedicó una canción.- dijo ella.

Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, no pienso juzgarte, es solo que los tres son muy buenos amigos míos y los aprecio muchísimo, y no me gusta ver que pasen por estas situaciones.

Perdóname Taro, tú siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo, es solo que ya no sé que hacer. He intentado de todo para que Rika me perdone por lo que hice pero no consigo nada...

¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste? Solo saliste un par de veces con Wakabayashi, no pasó nada más... ¿O sí?

Ahhh, qué más da... Te lo diré: sí Taro, sí pasó algo más. Él y yo nos besamos. Dos veces. Por eso Rika está tan molesta.

Lily no supo como interpretar la reacción de Misaki, pues de pronto se quedó muy callado y parecía que tenía muchísimos deseos de confesar algo, aunque al final no lo hizo.

Ya veo... .- fue todo lo que Misaki respondió.- Mira, tal vez debí haber hablado contigo de esto antes pero... Por alguna razón no deseaba hacerlo...

¿Qué ocurre?

Es que, yo sabía que Wakabayashi sentía algo por ti, así como también sabía que tú lo querías.

¿Cómo sabías eso?

Porque se les notaba a ambos. La forma en como él te miraba... Y la manera en como sonreías cada que vez que él llegaba...

¿Y por qué, si lo sabías, nunca me dijiste nada, Taro?.- ella estaba muy avergonzada.

Porque... Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo, terminaras por sentir lo mismo por mí...

Oh, Taro... .- ella no sabía que decir.- De verdad que lo lamento mucho, mira, de verdad eres un chico muy especial y te quiero muchísimo, pero no de esa forma...

Lo sé.- la interrumpió Misaki.- No me lo tienes que decir. Pero dime una cosa, si yo te dijera que estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que me acabas de decir y te pidiera que fueses mi novia sin importarme que tú no me quieras de esa manera... ¿Qué me responderías?

Lily caviló unos instantes. Su cabeza le decía que ésa sería el camino más fácil por tomar, y quizás también sería el mejor. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que, sin importar lo que pasara, jamás podría enamorarse de Misaki. Por un momento dudó sobre qué decisión tomar, pero las palabras de la abuela de Kumi resonaron en su cabeza: "Sigue a tu corazón. Él nunca se equivoca". Entonces supo muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo siento, Taro, pero te respondería que no.

En ese caso... Te acabas de ganar un amigo incondicional, para toda la vida.- dijo él.

Lily sonrió. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Lily-chan.- habló Misaki después de un rato.

¿Qué ocurre, Tarito?.- contestó ésta, un poco distraída.

Sabes, no he sido del todo sincero contigo...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Hay algo que tengo que confesarte... ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que íbamos a ir los cuatro al teatro y al final solo terminamos por ir Rika y yo porque Wakabayashi y tú se arrepintieron?

Ajá... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa fue la segunda vez que Wakabayashi y yo nos besamos...

Bueno, pues ustedes no fueron los únicos que lo hicieron...

¿CÓMO?.- Lily creía no haber escuchado bien.

Sí... Yo besé a Rika ese mismo día...

Misaki no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Lily dejó de hacer su trabajo y salió como bólido de la habitación, dispuesta a decirle a su prima dos que tres verdades.


	19. DIECINUEVE

**Capítulo 19.**

Sanae tocaba a la puerta del departamento de Youko Katagiri, pues sabía que allí encontraría a Rika.

¡Hola, Sane!.- fue Youko quien abrió la puerta.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

¡Hola! ¿Está Rika aquí? Deseo hablar con ella.

¡Claro! Pasa, por favor.

Youko hizo pasar a Sanae a la sala, en donde Rika estaba leyendo una revista.

¡Hola Sanae! ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?.- saludó Rika.

Bueno, pues quiero hablar contigo, a solas si es posible.- respondió Sanae.

No hay problema. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan.- dijo Youko.

Bien, Sanae. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó Rika cuando se quedaron solas.

Vengo a hablar contigo sobre la forma en como te estás comportando con Lily y con Wakabayashi.- dijo Sanae, directamente.- Estás siendo muy injusta con ellos.

¿Qué estoy siendo muy injusta con ellos? ¿Te parece acaso que son víctimas inocentes de la situación? ¿Acaso no sabes qué fue lo que ellos me hicieron?.- gritó Rika.

Sí, sí sé que hicieron. Lily me lo contó.- respondió Sanae, con calma.

¿CÓMO? ¿Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?

Ella me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie y no podía traicionar su confianza.

¡Ah! Pero sí me traicionaste a mí. Esta bien que no seamos amigas tan cercanas debido a que en algún momento sentí algo por Tsubasa pero no creí que fueras tan rencorosa...

Ah, no, no me salgas con eso.- contestó Sanae, muy enojada.- Mira, no vine aquí para pelear contigo.- continuó, un poco más calmada.- Solo quiero decirte que te vi haciendo algo hace unos días que también puede considerarse una traición.

¿Qué cosa?.- Rika palideció.- Yo no he hecho nada...

No me digas que ya no recuerdas el beso que te diste con Misaki.- Sanae miró a la muchacha de una forma acusadora.

¡No! Es decir... Como... Eh... ¿cómo rayos te enteraste?.- Rika no hallaba en dónde esconderse.

Iba pasando por allí en ese momento y los vi.

Bueno... Eso... Eso fue un accidente, no se compara con lo que Lily y Genzo me hicieron... .- tartamudeó Rika.

¿Ah, no? ¿Y en qué se diferencia? Tú aun eras novia de Wakabayashi cuando eso ocurrió.

Pero lo mío fue diferente porque... Porque solo pasó una vez y no se volvió a repetir. En cambio, ellos se besaron dos veces...

Por favor, Rika, no mientas. Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de besar a Misaki otra vez, ¿no lo hubieses hecho?

Rika no contestó, pero ni falta que hacía. La respuesta estaba escrita en su cara.

Estás siendo muy injusta. Lily te traicionó, es cierto, pero tú tampoco te portaste muy bien que digamos. Tienes que hablar con ella, arreglen sus diferencias, después de todo, ella es de tu familia y la sangre es más pesada que el agua.

Creo... Creo que tienes razón.- Rika suspiró.- Es solo que... No sabes cuánto me molestó...

Lo entiendo, después de todo, Wakabayashi era tu novio y...

No.- Rika la interrumpió.- No fue por Genzo por quien me molesté.

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces por quién?

Fue... Por Misaki... No se me hizo justo... Es decir, él está enamorado de Lily y pues al final ella terminaría por romperle el corazón... Y eso me enfureció... Misaki no se merece eso...

La expresión de Rika cambió de vergüenza a tristeza. Sanae por fin se dio cuenta de cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que la chica estaba tan molesta.

Rika, tú... ¿Estás enamorada de Misaki?

Ella miró a su amiga a los ojos y abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lily entró por ella.

¿Cómo pudiste?.- le gritó a su prima.- ¡Eres una hipócrita!

¿De qué hablas?.- Rika apenas se sobreponía del susto.

¡Me reclamaste por haberte engañado con tu novio y resulta que tú lo engañaste también!

¿De qué hablas?

¡No te hagas la inocente! Taro acaba de decirme que ustedes se besaron ¿Cómo pudiste?

Escucha, tenemos que hablar sobre esto... .- dijo Rika, tratando de calmar a la joven.

¡Ahhh! Ahora sí quieres hablar. No puedo creerlo, sé que hice mal y estuve dispuesta a hacer de todo para que habláramos de esto y me perdonaras, pero tú no quisiste ni oír mis explicaciones, me trataste como basura ¡Y ahora resulta que tú hiciste lo mismo que yo! Eres una hipócrita.

Mira, por favor, cálmate, sé que hice mal al no decirte pero estaba muy dolida porque...

¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, haz lo que quieras, me importa un soberano cacahuate lo que tengas que decirme.- Lily salió furiosa del departamento, azotando la puerta con fuerza antes de irse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki estaba muy preocupado, pues Lily no regresó a la clínica. Se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error al decirle que se había besado con Rika sin consultarlo con ésta primero. Suficientes líos había entre ellas como para aumentarles otro.

Cuando Wakabayashi llegó por él, se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

¿Qué te ocurre, Misaki?.- le preguntó.

Creo que cometí un gravísimo error... Mejor dicho, cometí dos... .-respondió éste.- Y Lily no ha regresado aun...

¿Lily? ¿Cómo que no ha regresado? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué le ocurrió?.- ahora Wakabayashi estaba preocupado también.

No sé en dónde esté. Lo más seguro es que esté con Rika, después de lo que le conté.

¿Qué le dijiste, Misaki?

Algo que debí haberle dicho hace tiempo, y que también debí haberte contado a ti... Amigo, tengo una confesión que hacerte.

Dime de una buena vez qué pasa.

Como empezar... Bien, Lily me dijo que tú y ella se besaron. ¿Es cierto?

Sí, Misaki, pero yo la besé sin su consentimiento...

No tienes que explicarme nada, sé muy bien lo que hay entre ustedes. Y está bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso, lo que me preocupa es... Que yo besé a Rika cuando aun era tu novia.

Wakabayashi se sorprendió mucho con el comentario, pero también descubrió que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Vaya... No sé que decirte, Misaki.

Lo lamento mucho, amigo, no quise traicionarte así.

No lo hiciste. Es decir, sí, es cierto que besaste a mi novia pero... Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir algo por ella... Y en todo caso, la culpa de todo esto es mía, por no haber sido claro con Rika y con Lily... y contigo también, Misaki. Debí haberles dicho antes lo que sentía por Lily. Es solo que por un momento llegué a pensar que ella te quería a ti.

Ella solo me quiere como amigo, eso me lo dejó muy en claro. De verdad, lamento todo este lío.

No lo hagas. No estoy molesto, ni contigo ni con Rika. Más bien estoy preocupado por todo lo que está pasando. Es la primera vez que no sé como manejar la situación.

Lo sé, yo me siento igual.

En el cerebro de Wakabayashi empezó a formularse una pregunta, una que ya lo había inquietado tiempo atrás.

Misaki, quiero preguntarte algo. Sobre una cosa que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué cosa?

Cuando Rika y tú fueron a visitarme a Alemania, tuve la ligera impresión de que sentías algo por ella... Esperé a ver si te animabas a decirle algo, pero como no lo hiciste, decidí probar suerte y pues ella aceptó andar conmigo. Tú no me comentaste nada, pero me pareció notar que eso te afectó. Dime ahora, ¿estabas enamorado de Rika en ese entonces?

Misaki no contestó inmediatamente, pues hizo una revisión rápida de sus sentimientos actuales y de los pasados, y se dio cuenta de algo. En ese momento supo el por qué de todas sus acciones.

Sí... Y creo... Que aún lo estoy...

Wakabayashi solo sonrió para sus adentros.

Bien amigo, entonces hay un par de cosas que tenemos que hacer... .- comenzó a decir, pero no pudo acabar porque el celular de Misaki lo interrumpió.

¿Hola? ¡Ah, Rika! ¿Qué pasa?... No, no ha regresado... ¿No está contigo? Pero si se fue hace más de dos horas... No, no se ha comunicado conmigo... No, tampoco está con Wakabayashi porque él está conmigo y no sabía nada... Sí, no te preocupes, te diré si sabemos algo.- Misaki cortó la comunicación.

¿Era Rika? ¿Qué te dijo?.- preguntó Wakabayashi.

Sí, era ella. Me acaba de decir... que Lily ha desaparecido.

¿QUÉ?

"Si algo le pasa, será mi culpa", pensaron ambos hombres, para sí mismos.


	20. VEINTE

**Capítulo 20.**

Nadie sabía en dónde se encontraba Lily. Las últimas personas que la habían visto eran Sanae y Rika y ellas definitivamente no tenían ni idea de a donde podría haber ido.

No está con Misaki, y Wakabayashi tampoco la ha visto.- le dijo Rika a Youko y Sanae, una vez que terminó de hablar con Misaki por teléfono.- ¿En dónde estará? Y trae apagado su teléfono. ¿En qué rayos estará pensando?

Tranquila, debe estar por allí, igual y ya regresó a la villa.- dijo Youko, para tratar de calmarla.

No, porque Yukari está allá y dice que no hay nadie.- intervino Sanae.

Tampoco fue a visitar a Yoshiko, Kumi no la ha visto en todo el día.- continuó Rika.- ¿Y qué te dijo Tsubasa, Sanae? ¿Él sabe algo?

No, tampoco sabe nada.

El celular de Rika volvió a sonar; era Wakabayashi esta vez.

¡Gen-san! ¿La encontraron?.- preguntó.

No, pero ya averiguamos que estuvo aquí en la clínica, hace apenas una hora y media.- respondió éste.- Pero no son buenas noticias... Según lo que nos informaron, vino a presentar su renuncia.

¿Qué dices? ¿Su renuncia? ¿Por qué demonios hizo algo así?

No lo sé. Tú fuiste la última persona con quien ella habló. ¿Te dio a entender que haría algo así?

Por supuesto que no. Nosotras peleamos por... bueno... por algo que pasó entre Misaki y yo y a ella no le pareció...

Sí, ya sé que ustedes se besaron.- la cortó Genzo.

Lo... lo siento muchísimo. Creo que he sido muy injusta con ustedes...

Está bien, no te preocupes, eso no es lo importante ahora. Tenemos que encontrar a Lily lo más pronto posible.

Tienes razón. ¿Están todavía en la clínica?

Sí, pero estamos por irnos. ¿En dónde se encuentran ustedes?

En el departamento de Youko, pero creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos en la villa, a ver si encontramos algún dato que nos diga en donde puede estar Lily.

De acuerdo, nos veremos allá.- Wakabayashi cortó la comunicación.

En la villa, Yukari les tenía muy malas noticias: todas las cosas de Lily habían desaparecido, su ropa, sus objetos personales, sus libros.

Creo que se fue.- dijo Yukari.- Tal vez porque no quería verte...

¡Eso es obvio!.- gritó Rika, desesperada.- ¿Pero a dónde? ¿A un hotel? No tiene otro lugar a donde ir.

Pero eso no tendría sentido.- terció Sanae.- Tú ya no estabas viviendo aquí, así que ya no tendría motivo para irse.

Wakabayashi y Misaki llegaron en esos momentos, acompañados por Tsubasa.

¿Ya saben algo?.- preguntó Genzo.

No mucho, solo sabemos que Lily vino y se llevó todas sus pertenencias.- le respondió Sanae.

¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Se las llevó a dónde?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

¡Nadie lo sabe! Nadie aquí es adivino, ¿o sí?.- contestó Rika, francamente desesperada.

Tranquilízate Rika, por favor. No ganamos nada con desesperarnos.- le dijo Misaki, acercándose a ella.

Lo sé, pero es que si algo le pasa... será mi culpa.- murmuró Rika.

Claro que no. Es mi culpa que ella se haya ido, no debí haberle dicho... .- comenzó a decir Misaki.

De ninguna manera, la culpa es mía.- lo interrumpió Wakabayashi.

Bueno, ya basta. No nos servirá de nada que todos se culpen a sí mismos.- los cortó Sanae.- Hay que pensar en algo rápido.

En esos momentos, Urabe e Ishizaki llegaron, riendo y payaseando como toda la vida.

¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Y por qué traen esas caras?.- les preguntó Urabe.- Ya sé, están tristes porque Lily ya se fue a México.

¿QUÉ?.- gritaron todos, menos Ishizaki.

Sí, es una lástima que haya tenido que regresar a su país antes de tiempo pero bueno... .-comenzó a decir Ishizaki.

¿De qué estás hablando?.- Wakabayashi tomó a Ishizaki por las solapas de la chamarra.

¡Ey! ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?.- se quejó éste.- Nos encontramos a Lily hace 45 minutos, estaba por abordar un taxi y nos dijo que tenía que volver a México porque se le presentó una emergencia. ¿Qué acaso ustedes no saben nada?

No puede ser... .- dijo Rika.- ¡No puedo creer que vaya a irse así!

De ninguna manera.- Wakabayashi soltó a Ryo y salió de la villa.

¿A dónde vas?.- le gritó Tsubasa.

No voy a permitir que se vaya, no la voy a dejar ir.- respondió Genzo.

Yo voy contigo.- dijo Rika.

Y yo.- dijo Misaki.

¡Pero ni siquiera saben a qué hora sale su avión!.- intervino Sanae.

Es cierto, pero no es muy difícil de averiguar.- respondió Rika.

Después de una llamada telefónica a la aerolínea y de mover unas cuantas palancas, Rika logró enterarse de a qué hora partiría el avión de Lily (no me pregunten cómo le hizo, es secreto P).

Bien, no perdamos el tiempo.- dijo Genzo.- Vámonos ya o no llegaremos, tenemos tan solo 45 minutos.

No quiero ser pesimista, pero dudo mucho que lo logren... .- dijo Youko.

No me conoces. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo.- respondió Wakabayashi.

¡Oigan! ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar sin saber el desenlace?.- se quejó Sanae.

Les contaremos todo con detalle, lo prometo.- le dijo Rika.

¡Ja! Esto parece un pésimo fic, escrito por alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.- comentó Urabe.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza (jiji U)

Ninguno de los tres (Wakabayashi, Misaki y Rika) habló mucho durante el camino. Cada quien estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Rika no se sorprendió mucho con la reacción de su prima, ella era muy impulsiva y tendía a huir cuando se enojaba en serio, solo esperaba que pudiesen llegar a tiempo para evitar que cometiese un error; ella no podía irse así de Japón. Misaki pensaba en lo mal que manejó la situación y sus propios sentimientos; había creído estar enamorado de Lily y al final se dio cuenta de que solo la quería muchísimo como amiga; temía que sus insistencias la hubiesen asustado y obligado a marcharse. Wakabayashi estaba furioso; Lily se estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil y eso lo molestaba; aunque en realidad lo que más lo llenaba de ira era que ella se negase a luchar por el sentimiento que había entre ellos. "Pero no creas que las cosas se van a quedar así", pensó él, "No me importa si tengo que ir a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo".

Lily estaba en la sala de espera, tratando de leer un libro para tratar de distraerse. La llamada que hizo a su casa sorprendió muchísimo a su madre. Ella le insistió en que no se regresara a México si aun tenía asuntos pendientes en Japón, pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó para abordar el avión, tres voces al unísono gritaron su nombre. Se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta de que eran Misaki, Wakabayashi y Rika (¡Y Taro ya podía caminar sin muletas!).

¿Qué rayos crees que haces?.- le gritó Wakabayashi.- ¿Piensas irte así, sin más? ¿Vas a dejar las cosas inconclusas?

Por favor, Lily-chan, no te vayas. Hemos manejado mal la situación pero aun podemos arreglarlo.- le pidió Rika.

Quédate, por favor, no te vayas así.- rogó Misaki.

Yo... lo siento... Pero creo que será mejor que me marche. Las cosas se solucionarán si yo no estoy aquí. Lamento todo el lío que causé.- respondió ella, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres a la cara.

Señorita, ¿va a abordar el avión?.- dijo el encargado que checaba los boletos y el pasaporte.

Lily miró por fin a las tres personas que habían cruzado sus caminos con el de ella. Y sin decirles nada más, se dio la vuelta y entregó su boleto.

¡Eres una cobarde!.- gritó Wakabayashi.- ¡No tienes el valor para aceptar tus sentimientos! ¡No te marchas por que crees que así arreglas todo! ¡Te vas porque no quieres aceptar que alguien te ame tanto como tú a él!

Ella fingió no escucharlo. Sin mirar hacia atrás, penetró en el pasillo que llevaba al avión. El encargado cerró la puerta tras de ella y la aseguró.


	21. VEINTIUNO

**Capítulo 21.**

Rika regresó llorando a la villa. Sanae y Youko estaban esperándola.

¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Ay no! No la alcanzaron... .- comenzó a decir Sanae.

Te equivocas. Sí la alcanzamos pero ella no se quiso quedar... No quiso hablar con nosotros...

Lo lamento tanto... .- Youko abrazó a la afligida chica.

¿Qué pasó con Wakabayashi y Misaki?.- preguntó Sanae.

Misaki se fue a su casa y Genzo... él se fue a vagar sin rumbo fijo. No quiere ver a nadie, está muy herido.

Y no es para menos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakabayashi se encontraba en el parque en donde conoció a Lily, sentado en la banca que ellos habían compartido ese día. Deseaba enojarse con Lily, deseaba enfurecerse tanto con ella lo suficiente para llegar a odiarla. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que eso era imposible. Pero por el momento no quería saber nada de ella, así que tomó su teléfono para borrar el número de ella de la memoria y se dio cuenta de que tenía un correo de voz. No sabía quién podría haberle llamado, y no le importaba, pero de todas formas entró a su buzón para escuchar el mensaje.

Hola.- era la voz de Lily.- Yo... He estado pensando en lo que me acabas de decir... Tienes razón, soy una cobarde. Tengo muchísimo miedo de reconocer que me amas, porque no sabes cuánto tiempo has sido tú el eje alrededor del cual giran mis pensamientos... Y cuando me enteré de lo que sentías me invadió una felicidad tan grande que me asustó muchísimo... .- la chica se calló por unos instantes.

Estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer esto, a correr como conejo asustado, es una muy mala costumbre que tengo... Pero ahora, estoy sentada aquí, pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos días... Y me duele mucho irme, porque te amo tanto...

"¿Y de qué me sirve, si de cualquier manera te fuiste?", pensó él.

Por todos los cielos... .- continuó ella.- ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Yo te amo... Te amo... No, no puedo irme así... Tengo que bajarme de este avión...

Señorita, no se puede levantar.- se escuchó la voz de una azafata.

Por favor, tiene que dejar que me baje... No puedo irme así... .- decía Lily.

El avión está por despegar, por favor siéntese.- continuó la azafata.

¡No! ¡Por favor, deje que...!.- la comunicación se cortó.

Wakabayashi se levantó bruscamente. ¿Habría conseguido Lily bajarse del avión?.

Por favor, dime que no te fuiste.- le pidió Genzo a su teléfono, como si éste pudiera responderle.- Dime que sigues aquí.

Aquí estoy.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily estaba parada a pocos metros, mirándolo con ansiedad.

Lo lamento tanto, siento mucho haber sido una cobarde, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, siempre huyo así cuando se trata de relaciones amorosas... Tenía tanto miedo que solo buscaba un pretexto para irme y pues la discusión que tuve con Rika fue el motivo perfecto... Fui muy tonta e inmadura. Pero ya no pienso huir, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti, estoy dispuesta a luchar por este amor...

Wakabayashi no la dejó continuar, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. (Ya, qué esperaban, este es un fic ñoño y cursi U)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Lily observaba el entrenamiento del equipo japonés, gracias al nepotismo U, pues en vista de que había renunciado a su trabajo Rika le había conseguido un pase a las instalaciones para que tuviera en qué entretenerse.

La noche anterior, Genzo, Lily y Rika habían pasado gran parte de la noche resolviendo sus problemas; al final, Rika reconoció el amor que había entre su prima y su ex-novio, así que les dijo que por ella no habría inconveniente si es que ambos deseaban iniciar una relación. Sin embargo, aun quedaba un problema por resolver...

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, Lily se fue a esperar a Genzo para invitarlo a comer un almuerzo que ella misma preparó (pobre, a ver si no se indigesta -U). Se fueron a un pequeño prado en donde había un hermoso cerezo en flor. Después de comer, ambos se quedaron recostados en la hierba, uno al lado de la otra.

Sabes, hay algo que aun me preocupa.- comentó Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Lily.

Rika y Misaki. ¿Sabías que él estuvo enamorado de ella? Desde antes de que Rika fuera mi novia. De hecho, aun lo está.

¡No! ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él me lo dijo la otra noche, aunque ya me lo sospechaba. El problema es que no sé qué es lo que sienta Rika por él.

Mmm... No lo sé... Aunque... .- la chica pensó unos instantes.- Estos últimos días ha estado muy rara en cuanto a lo que se refiere a Taro, o sea, lo ha estado buscando mucho y la otra vez me reclamó muy enojada porque según ella estaba acapárandolo.

¿Ah, sí? No me di cuenta de eso.

Uhm, lo que pasa es que fue en la misma noche en que tú me reclamaste porque supuestamente quería salir con Taro... Tan enojado estabas que no te diste cuenta de que ella salió de la cocina unos segundos antes de que tú entraras.

Puedo ser un verdadero desgraciado cuando quiero. ¿Verdad?.- comentó él, un poco avergonzado.

La verdad es que puedes hacer sentir muy mal a una persona cuando quieres.- contestó ella, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.- No tienes ni idea de cuánto lloré esa noche...

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Lo siento, mi amor, ya te dije que cuando se trata de ti no razono bien lo que digo.

Bueno, te perdono por esta vez.- dijo ella, escondiendo la cara entre los pliegues de su camisa.

Gracias. ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces con esos dos?

No sé, ¿crees que sea prudente que intervengamos? No soy buena celestina.

A mí tampoco me gusta intervenir en esas cosas, pero tal vez sería bueno que le preguntaras a Rika si siente algo por él y dejaremos que las cosas se den solas.

Zas, me parece buena idea. Tal vez así se me quite un poco la culpabilidad por robarle el novio a mi prima...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así que esa noche, Lily intentó sacarle la sopa a Rika, le costara lo que le costara. Empezó por preguntarle cómo fue que conoció a Tsubasa y los demás y de allí se desvió al tema de cómo había conocido a Misaki y cuándo se habían hecho amigos.

Oye.- le dijo después de un rato.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mientras no sea por qué me gustaba Pierre...

No. Quiero saber si en algún momento te gustó Taro.

¿Taro? ¿Cuál Taro?.- preguntó Rika, sumamente nerviosa.

¿Cómo que cual Taro? ¡Pues Taro Misaki! ¿Cuántos Taros conoces?

¡Ah, claro! Eh... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Curiosidad.

La curiosidad mató al gato...

Ya no te hagas pato y dime si en algún momento te gustó.

Pues... Bueno sí, en algún momento me gustó mucho. ¿Ya estás conforme?

¿Y ahora?

¿Ahora qué?

¿Qué sientes por él ahora?

Rika le dirigió a su prima una mirada suplicante. "Por favor", decían sus ojos, "No me preguntes".

¿Y por qué no le dices nada?.- preguntó Lily, en voz baja.

Porque él está enamorado de ti.- contestó ella, muy triste.

Eso no es cierto. Además, ustedes se besaron...

Eso fue circunstancial. Solo me ve como su amiga, nunca me verá de otra manera.

¿Estás segura?

Plenamente. Él me dijo que pensaba pedirte que fueses su novia. Además... En el caso de que tengas razón y de que en realidad solo te quiera como su amiga... Hay alguien más...

¿Cómo?

Sí. Él me comentó que hace tiempo estuvo enamorado de la novia de un gran amigo suyo y creo que aun lo está. Así que, como ves, ya no puedo hacer nada.

Lily no podía decirle lo que sabía, así que ya no insistió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días después, se llevó a cabo la semifinal entre Holanda y Japón. Holanda jugó con todas sus estrellas y atacó una y otra vez la portería nipona, pero Wakabayashi se mantuvo imbatible, como siempre. Durante el medio tiempo, la porra japonesa se burló de Lily, pues después de una gran atajada por parte de Wakabayashi, ella le gritó, sumamente emocionada: "¡Soy tuya!", cosa que causó la hilaridad de los espectadores. La pobre chica tenía ganas de lanzarse desde las tribunas.

El partido se prolongó hasta el tiempo complementario, pues ningún equipo consiguió meter un gol. Ya en muerte súbita, Tsubasa anotó el gol de la victoria con un curioso tiro, su "Skydive Shoot", pues se metió al arco con todo y balón. Así, Japón consigue llegar a la final, en donde se habrá de enfrentar a Brasil, que consiguió dejar fuera del Mundial a Alemania.

Lily notó que Rika se mostraba muy distraída y distante. Y según lo que ella le había contado, sabía que estaba pensando en Misaki.

**Notas:**

Andar de celestina es andar de cupido, o sea, hacer circo, maroma y teatro para conseguir que dos personas que se gustan terminen por ser novios.

De seguro se han de preguntar cómo rayos supo Lily que Genzo estaba en el parque. Pues bien, solo diré que ella tuvo una corazonada -

Por cierto, cualquier parecido entre algunas escenas de este capítulo y el final de una conocida serie de televisión, es pura coincidencia. ¡A mí se me ocurrió desde antes de que ellos lo hicieran público! Me robaron la idea 


	22. VEINTIDOS

**Capítulo 22.**

Por fin, el gran día había llegado. Brasil y Japón se disputarían el título del mejor del mundo. Para el primer tiempo, las alineaciones serían:

**Japón:** Genzo Wakabayashi, Ryo Ishizaki, Jun Misugi, Hiroshi Jitto, Makoto Soda, Hikaru Matsuyama, Tsubasa Ozhora, Mitsuru Sano, Shun Nitta y Kojiro Hyuga.

**Brasil: **Salinas, Alberto, Jardi, Marcio, Casagrande, Branca, Dougo, Santana, Leo, Leandro y Silva.

Brasil no tarda en descansar todo su poder ofensivo, pero la defensa japonesa y el gran portero Wakabayashi se encargan de detener cualquier ataque.

¡Eres el mejor portero, mi amor!.- gritó Lily, después de que Genzo consiguió detener un "Rolling Overhead Kick" de Santana.

¿Ya no le vas a gritar: "soy tuya"?.- se burló Manabu.

Eso se lo diré después.- contestó ella, sacando la lengua.

El equipo japonés prácticamente se ha dedicado a defender. Santana intenta anotar con en "Skywing Shoot", pero Wakabayashi corta sus aspiraciones. A Japón le está costando trabajo mantener el empate a cero, y ni siquiera Hyuga consigue vencer al arquero Salinas con su "Raijyu Shoot".

Durante el medio tiempo, Misaki se dirige a sus compañeros para informarles que, después de discutirlo largamente con el Dr. Shibazaki y con Lily, podrá entrar a jugar en el transcurso de la segunda mitad. Todos se ponen muy felices con la noticia, excepto Rika.

Misaki, ¿estás seguro de que ya estás en condiciones de jugar?.- le preguntó ella, muy preocupada.- Lily me dijo que a ella le parece que aun no te has recuperado por completo.

Lo sé, y el Dr. Shibazaki piensa lo mismo que ella, pero yo siento que estoy listo. Éste es el momento por el cual yo me estado preparando todos estos días.- respondió él.

Pero... Podrías arruinar tu carrera... Por favor, Misaki, piénsalo bien.- suplicó ella.

Taro le sonrió.

Voy a estar bien. Éste es mi sueño, _nuestro_ sueño, y voy a pelear con todo para hacerlo realidad.

Ella asintió, aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

La segunda parte empieza, Brasil tiene ahora tres delanteros en su alineación pues Pepe, el compañero de equipo de Tsubasa en el Sao Paulo, ha ingresado al juego. Gracias a la marcación que Pepe hace sobre Tsubasa, Santana consigue realizar su "Jumping Arrow Volley Shoot", el cual Genzo ataja pero da el rebote y Santana aprovecha esto para anotar el primer gol del partido con un remate acrobático. Los ánimos que Misaki les infundió a sus compañeros desaparecen ante esto, pero Sanae y Lily no están dispuestas a permitir que el equipo se rinda.

¡Vamos, muchachos!.- gritó Sanae.- ¡No se den por vencidos! ¡Ustedes son los mejores!

¡No te preocupes por ese gol, Gen! ¡Tú puedes salir adelante y reponerte de esto!.- gritó Lily, mientras agitaba una bandera con la inscripción "SGGK" bordada en ella.

Y por fin, Misaki está por ingresar al terreno de juego, en lugar de Sano. Tsubasa y Misaki no tardan en formar la "Golden Combi" y se lanzan al ataque, aunque pierden el balón frente a Santana, quien se combina con Luciano Leo y lanza un "Tornedo Arrow Skywing Shoot", que es una mezcla de todos los tiros especiales que se han realizado en el torneo (¡qué jaladota!), y pareciera que va a convertirse en el segundo gol, y el definitivo, del partido. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi hace una súper atajada y detiene el disparo, aunque sus manos quedan ensangrentadas.

¡No! ¡Está lesionado!.- gritó Lily.

La Golden Combi se junta con Aoi para formar la "Trio Golden Combi" para lanzarse al ataque. Tsubasa y Misaki hacen un "Overhead Twin Shoot" pero es parado por Salinas. Una y otra vez, los japoneses atacan pero el arquero brasileño detiene todos los tiros; sin embargo, Tsubasa no se da por vencido y consigue el empate al introducir la pelota dentro del arco contrario, empujado por sus compañeros. Faltan ya tan solo 5 minutos para el final, Hyuga realiza su "Raijyu Shoot" pero el tiro es rematado al borde del área por Tsubasa y Misaki que hacen el "Twin Shoot", aunque esto requiere de toda la energía de este último, pues el dolor se le ha vuelto insoportable.

¡Misaki!.- grita Rika, muy angustiada, al darse cuenta de que Taro se ha vuelto a lesionar.

¡Taro!.- gritan la madre y la media hermana de Misaki, quienes observan su desempeño desde las tribunas. El Dr. Shibazaki mira al muchacho con preocupación.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos rinden frutos pues consiguen anotarle el segundo gol a Salinas. Misaki tiene que abandonar la cancha y justo cuando lo hace se topa con el número 10 de Brasil, Naturezza, quien está por ingresar al juego. Con este cambio, la balanza se inclina a favor de Brasil, pues Naturezza consigue burlar a Tsubasa y anota un gol desde fuera del área de penales con un "Overhead Kick" de doble efecto.

¡No se rindan!.- corea el estadio.

Santana se dispone a centrar a Naturezza para que termine con el partido, pero Ishizaki usa su técnica del "Ganmen Block" e intercepta el disparo, aunque queda inconsciente por la potencia del mismo. Tsubasa llega a defender y logra patear el balón al mismo tiempo que Naturezza, pero Wakabayashi sale a atrapar la pelota y entre él y el capitán japonés logran detener el disparo, aunque el arquero terminó por lesionarse completamente las manos. El segundo tiempo concluye con Ishizaki inconsciente y Wakabayashi con las manos llenas de sangre.

¡No es posible! ¡Tsubasa y Naturezza le han pateado las manos a Genzo!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Sus manos están sangrando!

¡Ishizaki no despierta!.- gritó Yukari.- ¡Ayúdenlo, por favor!

Ambas chicas se asomaban todo lo que podían para tratar de ver mejor lo que ocurría en la banca nipona, pues estaban sumamente preocupadas por la salud de sus amores. Ishizaki no tardó en recuperar la conciencia, aunque ya no podría jugar el tiempo suplementario; al ver que Yukari se mostraba angustiada por él, le sonrió y trató de hacer la señal de la victoria. Ella le respondió con una mirada muy elocuente. Wakabayashi, por su parte, se acercó a la tribuna en donde se encontraba Lily y le mostró las manos vendadas, que habían dejado de sangrar, para que no se preocupara. Ella le mandó un beso y le guiñó el ojo.

Misaki estaba listo para entrar a jugar en el tiempo extra; Rika se acercó a él después de que el doctor terminó de vendarle la pierna.

Taro.- le dijo.- Ahora entiendo que esto es algo que debes de hacer, porque es tu sueño y lo tienes que cumplir. Pero por favor, cuídate mucho.

Y sin dudarlo, la chica se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Él se sorprendió muchísimo, al igual que el resto del equipo (menos Wakabayashi), aunque no dudó en abrazarla y corresponder al beso.

Es una promesa.- dijo él.

Yoshiko y Yumiko Yamaoka (la hermana y la madre de Misaki), han presenciado también el beso y se sonríen la una a la otra.

- Creo que ya tengo una cuñada.- comentó Yoshiko.

Urabe Hanji entró a jugar por Ishizaki y Ken Wakashimazu sustituyó a Wakabayashi en el tiempo extra. Aoi le lanza el balón a Misaki, quien nuevamente hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y esquiva a Santana para lanzarle la pelota a Tsubasa, quien está muy marcado por Naturezza. Ambos jugadores saltan por el control del balón, el cual parece dirigirse a Naturezza pero al final la bola hace un giro extraño y llega con Tsubasa, quien consigue anotar el gol de la victoria. El estadio se viene abajo: ¡Japón es el nuevo campeón del mundial Sub-19!

Yoshiko Yamaoka se abraza a su madre, llorando de felicidad. El resto de los espectadores empiezan a gritar como locos o a abrazarse unos a otros.

¡Síííí! ¡Tsubasa, eres el mejor! ¡Siempre te apoyaré!.- gritó Sanae, al borde de las lágrimas.

¡Somos campeones, somos campeones!.- gritan los porristas.

¡Lo han logrado!.- gritó Yukari.

¡Son los mejores!.- gritó Kumi.

Lily, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar hacia la banca del equipo japonés.

¡Ey, Lily! Tranquila, ya viste que Wakabayashi se encuentra bien.- le dijo Sanae.

Sí, ya lo sé, pero es que Genzo se quitó la sudadera del uniforme y se ve bien bueno.- contestó la chica, sin pizca de vergüenza. Sanae y los muchachos no pueden evitar reírse.

Los brasileños y japoneses intercambian saludos y los primeros reconocen la superioridad de los segundos. Después, el equipo japonés levanta en brazos a su entrenador, Minato Gamo, como parte del festejo. Y por fin, la ceremonia de premiación da comienzo; los brasileños reciben honorablemente las medallas del subcampeonato, para dar paso a la coronación de los nuevos campeones del mundo. Los japoneses no dejan de mirar sus medallas, muchos de ellos aun no pueden creer que hayan ganado.

¡Lily! ¿Ya viste que Genzo aun sigue sin ponerse una camisa?.- bromeó Kumi.

¡Sí! ¡Pero no lo veas! Él es mío.- contestó enérgicamente la muchacha.- ¡Cómo me hace babear ese portero!

Y por fin, le entregan la copa del mundo a Tsubasa, quien la levanta sobre su cabeza. El estadio comienza a corear su nombre:

¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Genzo se encontraban en el parque que había sido testigo de su relación, aunque ahora no estaban compartiendo una banca. Él estaba recargado contra con árbol y la sostenía a ella entre sus brazos, y aunque conversaban de varias cosas, ninguno había tocado el tema de su inminente separación, pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacerlo.

Por fin cumpliste parte de tu sueño, y aunque aun te falta camino por recorrer, sé que no descansarás hasta realizarlo por completo.- comentó Lily, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

Y así será. Por cierto.- dijo Wakabayashi, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Ya decidiste cuál va a ser tu sueño?

Sí. Voy a ser médico. Presentaré examen de admisión en la Facultad de Medicina de León, la mejor escuela de mi país. Dicen que es muy difícil entrar, pero sé que lo conseguiré a la primera.- respondió ella.- Lo malo es... Que no te veré en mucho tiempo...

No tiene por qué ser así.- dijo él.- Ven a Alemania conmigo.

Ella se separó un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué me vaya contigo a Alemania? ¿Hablas en serio?

Sí. Tengo un conocido en la Universidad de Hamburgo, el Dr. Stein, le he hablado sobre ti y tu gran capacidad para la medicina, además de que le envíe una copia de tu historial académico y una carta de recomendación por parte del Dr. Shibazaki y quedó impresionado. Dice que la universidad está dispuesta a ofrecerte una beca para que estudies medicina allá, si consigues pasar el examen de admisión, y sé que así será.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

A ver, a ver, más despacio. Para empezar, ¿cómo rayos conseguiste una copia de mi historial académico? ¿Y la carta de recomendación? ¿Y cuando hablaste a Hamburgo?.- ella no lo podía creer.

No fue tan difícil, Rika y Misaki me ayudaron, ella habló con tus padres para que ellos enviaran tu historial a Alemania y Misaki habló con el Dr. Shibazaki para la carta de recomendación, quien se mostró muy gustoso en redactarla. Y yo me encargué del resto. Así que ahora todo depende de ti. Ven conmigo a Hamburgo, no estoy dispuesto a estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo.

No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí... Por nosotros... .- ella lo abrazó, muy emocionada.

Una vez te dije que haría todo lo posible para que tú estuvieses conmigo y lo dije en serio.

Ella comenzó a besarlo y él no tardó en aumentar la intensidad del beso, aunque tuvo que detenerse porque sintió que alguien los observaba. Y efectivamente, Ishizaki estaba parado a pocos metros de él.

¿Se te ofrece algo?.- preguntó Genzo, un poco atontado por el beso.

¿Es tu costumbre espiar a las personas o que?.- preguntó Lily, un poco molesta y avergonzada.

Perdón por interrumpir.- respondió Ishizaki, con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero les traigo una excelente noticia.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Al fin te animaste a decirle a Yukari que la quieres?.- inquirió Lily.

Bueno... Entonces son dos las noticias que les traigo.

¿O sea que sí le pediste que sea tu novia?.- Lily gritó muy emocionada.

¡Ya era hora!.- dijo Genzo.

Bueno, no solo tú y Misaki pueden tener novia, ¿sabías?.- contestó Ryo.- Por cierto, Lily, muchas gracias por ayudarme a escoger el regalo, a Yukari le encantó la pulsera de plata.

No hay de qué.

Bueno, si no es esa la excelente noticia, ¿cuál es entonces?.- preguntó Genzo.

Ah, es que venía a preguntarles que si no desean organizar una boda triple. Misaki y Rika ya dijeron que sí.- respondió Ryo, bromeando.

¿Boda triple? ¿Tan pronto piensas casarte con Yukari?

¡Oh, rayos! Entonces sería una boda cuádruple. Porque Tsubasa acaba de pedirle matrimonio a Sanae.

Genzo y Lily sonrieron. ¡Ésa era una noticia maravillosa!


	23. EPILOGO

**Epílogo.**

Han pasado varios años desde ese día. Nos encontramos ahora en la final del Mundial y la selección mayor de Japón consiguió llegar, lidereada por Tsubasa Ozhora, después de un largo camino lleno de fantásticos encuentros. Durante los años transcurridos, cada jugador ha tenido también una historia llena de luchas.

Tsubasa Ozhora y Sanae Nakazawa contrajeron matrimonio después del World Youth y ambos se habían marchado a vivir a Barcelona, pues Tsubasa fue fichado por este equipo. Y después de un inicio lleno de obstáculos que él logró superar, había logrado convertirse en el capitán. Ahora, él y su esposa vivían muy felices con un par de gemelos que habían llegado para aumentar la felicidad de su hogar: Hayate y Daibu.

Taro Misaki es ahora el jugador estrella del Paris St. Germain. En los años posteriores al World Youth, su carrera se tambaleó debido a la grave lesión que tenía, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y de su novia Rika Ozawa había logrado salir adelante. Justo antes de salir a la cancha para jugar la final y cumplir su gran sueño, le había ofrecido a Rika un pequeño presente que ella aceptó, muy feliz. Ahora, ella llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda el anillo que encerraba una hermosa promesa, la cual ambos cumplirían después de que él y sus amigos consiguieran llevarse la victoria en el Mundial.

Genzo Wakabayashi, parado frente a su portería, buscaba entre las tribunas el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Ella se había ido con él a Alemania, a estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Hamburgo y ambos habían mantenido un largo noviazgo, el cual culminó un año atrás, cuando él le pidió que fuese su esposa. Ahora, ella trabajaba en el hospital más importante de Munich y se había convertido en su médico personal, mientras que él había firmado un contrato para ingresar a las filas del Bayern Munich.

Lily de Wakabayashi notó que Genzo la buscaba con la mirada; ella se levantó de su asiento y le lanzó un beso; él le sonrió y correspondió al gesto tocándose la gorra con la mano derecha. Con esta simple señal, se hizo patente el lazo que había entre ellos, el cual se había fortalecido más que nunca por una noticia que solo ellos conocían y que aumentaba la esperanza que había en sus corazones: Lily estaba esperando un hijo de él. Y al final del partido, compartirían esta hermosa noticia con el resto de sus amigos.

Lily apenas podía creer en cuán cierta fue la predicción que le había hecho la abuela de Kumi, años atrás, cuando hizo aquel viaje a Tokio que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pues no solo se ganó a un amigo incondicional para toda la vida, Taro Misaki, sino que también conoció al hombre que habría de amarla hasta el último de sus días, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Y cuando vio a su prima con el rostro lleno de esperanza, a su esposo que la miraba con amor y a su mejor amigo con la frente muy en alto, se dio cuenta de que, en ese entonces, supo tomar la decisión correcta.


End file.
